Desire
by PukitChan
Summary: Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo desde el fondo de tu corazón. Sin embargo, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Yurio. Ey, Victor, ¿harías conmigo mil grullas de papel?
1. El adolescente

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi solo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos. **

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Beta: **Ann Zamudio.

Advertencias: Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂****⁂****⁂**

_La dedicatoria de este fic tuvo muchas versiones. Cambió con el principio, el desarrollo y el final de una historia fuera de estas letras. _

_Al final, terminó de esta manera:_

_Para mi estimada Juls, por devolverme la escritura cuando alguien más me la arrebató, por quedarse durante algunas estaciones a mi lado e irse sin dar ninguna explicación. Me convencí a mí misma de que al darle un final a esta historia sería como el adiós que nunca tuvimos. Asi que, finalmente, lo logré. Aquí está. _

_Juls, para ti, esta carta de despedida._

**⁂****⁂****⁂**

* * *

**Desire**

Por:

PukitChan

[_Deseo; del latín vulgar, Desidium: _ _"Ociosidad, libido, pereza."]_

**1**

** El adolescente**

Yuri Plisetsky se estremeció cuando en esa fría mañana, unos suaves y tibios dedos se deslizaron insistentes entre su cabellera rubia. _«__Está bien», _se dijo a sí mismo, tensando su cuerpo en el momento en el que el contacto se repitió, _«__es su maldito trabajo». _Frente a él, una muchacha alta y de cara ancha que cualquiera esperaría ver sonriendo hermosamente detrás de un mostrador, frunció su ceño con preocupación.

—Tu cabello es muy delicado.

Bajo otras circunstancias, quizá Yuri le hubiera reñido, pero resultaba evidente que ella no le prestaba atención, al menos no directamente. Estar junto al ganador más joven del Grand Prix de patinaje artístico sobre hielo al parecer no era nada si estaban hablando sobre la suavidad de su cabello.

—Tendremos que retocar varias veces tu peinado, pero creo que de esta manera durará bastante.

Él enarcó su ceja, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras la muchacha parecía, por fin, terminar sus acciones. Le permitió levantarse tras una hora de auténtica tortura para que al mirarse en el espejo, el adolescente descubriera que se veía exactamente igual: pálido, con el cabello desordenado y esa eterna expresión de fastidio que para muchos no dejaba de parecer tierna. Sea como fuere, la mujer que lo había peinado y maquillado lucía orgullosa, como si Yuri fuera su más perfecta creación.

—Gracias —dijo, porque se suponía que debía hacerlo. Lilia no había dejado de repetirlo el día anterior, y el día antes de ese. «_Son tus patrocinadores, Yuri Plisetsky. Pórtate bien.» _Sin embargo, ¿cómo esperaba esa anciana que él se _comportara_ cuando no había ido solo a la sesión?

—Oh, sí. ¡Pensamos volver a Japón en unas semanas! ¡Para que Makkachin brinque sobre él, otra vez!

—¡Victor…!

Cerró sus ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Ni siquiera había caminado más de tres pasos cuando las voces llegaron hasta él. Como no podía ser otra manera, porque, por supuesto, para esa sesión fotográfica los habían solicitado a los tres, se encontró con Victor y Yuuri a una distancia que no parecía ser lo suficientemente lejos de él. La pareja ya había sido maquillada y vestida con tal gracia que era ridículo ver cuánto combinaban entre ellos mientras que él apenas conseguía mantenerse vivo en la habitación.

¿En verdad era _necesario_ que ellos estuvieran allí?

—¡Ah, Yurio, ven aquí! ¡Ya está todo listo! ¡Mira qué guapo se ve Yuuri!

Sin poder evitarlo, un gruñido emergió de sus labios. A Victor no parecía bastarle con avergonzarlo al gritar como si estuviera al otro lado de una pista de hielo y no frente a él. ¡También le estaba preguntando por el estúpido de su cerdo! ¡¿A él por qué habría de importarle cómo lucía?! Dicho sea de paso, Yuuri parecía estar a punto de un colapso mental con esa expresión aturdida y esos inquietos movimientos. ¿Cómo conseguía mantenerse vivo siendo de esa manera?

—¡No me llames así! —escupió, colocándose los guantes negros que alguien le ofrecía mientras que Yuuri, dejando de lado sus propias inquietudes, le dirigía una de esas sonrisas paternales suyas que siempre conseguían exasperarlo.

—Esa ropa te queda muy bien, Yurio.

Al oírlo, Yuri chasqueó su lengua y frunció su ceño. Simplemente era _incapaz_ de comprender por qué el otro le decía palabras tan estúpidamente ñoñas en momentos tan inapropiados como ese. Y al notar que algunos de los presentes no apartaban la vista de ellos, se tensó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera soltar todas las palabras altisonantes que estaban cruzando por su mente, Victor se adelantó, rodeó a Yuuri por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, como si quisiera asfixiarlo en un repulsivo abrazo.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó, alargando la _u_ innecesariamente mientras ponía esos bobos ojos que le recordaban a los de Makkachin—. ¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué es Yurio quién obtiene tus halagos y no yo?

—Pero, Victor —dijo Yuuri, lanzándole una mirada resignada que acompañaba una profunda expresión de sincero desconcierto—, tú siempre luces bien.

Yuri sacó su lengua, maldiciendo el hecho de conocerlos. Además, ¿a qué se refería aquel sujeto con esas palabras? ¿Insinuaba que él no se veía bien todo el tiempo? Claro que Yuuri nunca quiso decir eso, pero Yurio, por supuesto, decidió tomarlo como un insulto.

—¡Agh! ¡Callénse y tomemos esas malditas fotografías ya!

Ellos lo ignoraron. Yuri ya había aprendido que cuando Victor y Yuuri estaban en esa burbuja de color rosa, el resto del mundo desaparecía. Era casi ridículo pensar que se comportarían con seriedad cuando habían hecho cosas más estúpidas frente a miles de personas. ¿Y aun así, era él quien recibía los regaños de Yakov y Lilia? ¡Maldita sea, no los soportaba!

—¡Vamos, Yurio, date prisa! ¿No querías terminar temprano esta sesión fotográfica?

¡¿Por qué no iban, se arrojaban de un puente y se morían juntos, si tanto era eso lo que querían?! Era justo el tipo de melodrama exagerado que ellos compartían y del que los demás nombrarían como intenso y apasionado.

Cuando finalmente la sesión inició, Yurio ya estaba por arrojar la toalla y mandar a todos a la mierda. Además, ¡ni siquiera sabía que los tres aparecerían en la fotografía principal! Claro, tal vez Lilia lo había mencionado mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado sonándose la nariz, pero aun así…

—¿Yuuri, podrías sonreír un poco más?

Por inercia, Yuri levantó su rostro. Aunque la pronunciación de ambos nombres difería sutilmente, la similitud entre ellos también era uno de sus grandes problemas. Uno que se había agravado desde que Yuuri llegó a entrenar a Rusia, apoderándose, no sólo de la atención de sus compañeros de pista, sino también de todo aquello que le simpatizaba, con la excusa de que Yuuri era alguien fácil de querer. Justo como lo que pasaba en ese momento, con los tres sentados en aquel sofá.

—Mueve tu rostro un poco más a la izquierda. ¡No, no te preocupes! Es sólo una fotografía, podemos intentarlo cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Gruñendo —últimamente no dejaba de gruñir y su humor de empeorar—, Yuri apoyó su brazo sobre la rodilla de Victor para mirar de soslayo al japonés, quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá luciendo terriblemente nervioso e incómodo. Resultaba evidente que no había nacido para la farándula, lo cual era irónico si consideraba que en el patinaje artístico tenías que ser el centro de atención. Aun así, había de reconocerle que Yuuri le ponía muchas bolas al proceso a pesar de que no le saliera nada bien.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Victor, que estaba recargado ligeramente en Yuuri, levantó el rostro para mirarlo. El contacto entre ambas miradas pareció suficiente para calmar sus nervios porque, en el momento en el que Nikiforov deslizó su mano para tomar la ajena, besarla con sutileza y apretarla, la sonrisa de Yuuri ya no era tensa ni forzada, sino tímida y sincera.

Y la escena, tan ridículamente cursi, fue capturada por el fotógrafo en turno, sin importarle que él, Yuri Plisetsky, luciera en ella como si Yakov lo hubiera obligado a comer verduras toda la maldita vida. Lo peor fue que al verla, todos pensaran que así era su cara siempre y que no había manera de corregirlo.

_Los detestaba._

* * *

**⁂****⁂****⁂**

Poco antes de las siete, en una helada mañana de miércoles, Yuri despertó con Potya acurrucado encima de su pecho. Al gato —que al parecer había encontrado en su cuerpo el suficiente calor para dormir cómodo— no pareció importarle el hecho de que su dueño tenía que levantarse a orinar. Y durante unos largos instantes, Yuri en verdad consideró los pros y los contras de tener que ir al sanitario hasta que recordó, de mala gana, la terrible costumbre de madrugar que Victor poseía.

Miró su reloj. Si se daba prisa, llegaría a la pista de hielo muchísimo antes que aquel par. De esa manera, pensó rápidamente, evitaría al menos por una hora la empalagosa cursilería que, inclusive en sus entrenamientos, Victor y Yuuri se empeñaban en restregar a los demás.

Animado por esa perspectiva, Yuri se incorporó, recibiendo un fuerte gruñido de Potya, quien se estiró cuan largo era para casi inmediatamente después girar en la cama y acostarse con la panza hacia arriba. Yuri corrió hacia el baño y tras quince minutos en los que sólo se escucharon golpes y maldiciones, salió aseado y listo para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Desayunó lo primero que encontró y se acercó a Potya para rascarle el estómago a manera de despedida, el gato abrió sus ojos y lo miró fastidiado antes de maullar, como si estuviera diciéndole _adiós_.

Durante todo su trayecto hacia la pista, Yuri tarareó. Sin la presencia de los otros, sería más fácil concentrarse. ¡Hasta podría perfeccionar el salto que había estado trabajando en las últimas semanas sin Victor burlándose de él! Aceleró el paso y sonrió de lado, sintiendo que inclusive la música que escuchaba parecía alentarlo. ¡Debió haber pensado en un plan así desde mucho antes!

Tal vez, si Yuri no hubiera entrado con aquella prisa a _Champions,_ la pista de hielo de San Petersburgo, habría notado que en la entrada, a lado de una bicicleta doble recién estrenada, estaba Makkachin acurrucado. Y si se hubiera fijado con mayor atención en las pequeñas pistas y los curiosos detalles, las cosas no hubieran terminado de la manera en la que lo hicieron. Pero no lo hizo… y fue así como el caos comenzó.

De buen humor, Yurio miró su teléfono mientras se acomodaba los auriculares. La música, estruendosa y caótica, que era genial y le impedía escuchar los sonidos del exterior, era una recopilación de artistas que Otabek le había recomendado. ¡Le encantaba! Desde que se había colado a ese bar y Otabek había puesto la canción que se volvería parte de su programa en la Gala de Exhibición, Yuri no dejaba de molestarlo preguntándole por una variedad de música que sólo un _DJ _sería capaz de reconocer.

Quizá, para conmemorar ese día, debería tomarse una _selfie_ y subirla a su Instagram.

Con esa idea en mente, Yuri entró a los vestidores. Arrojó su cosas hacia un punto inexacto en el suelo y se fotografió. En cuestión de segundos, la imagen estaba posteada en internet y lista para ser amada por sus fans. Y sólo en ese momento, cuando sus notificaciones serían un caos si las tuviera activadas, notó que en el fondo de la fotografía había dos pares de patines abandonados más.

Y, maldito fuera, reconocería esa jodida cuchilla de oro en cualquier parte del puto planeta.

¡No era cierto, no era cierto! Jalando los auriculares para expresar por lo alto todo su odio, caminó hacia las duchas y demasiado tarde comprendió que ese sería uno los peores errores de su vida.

—_¡Sí, sí! ¡Ahí! ¡Ah…! ¡Más, por favor, más! ¡AH! _

—_Nos van, ah, a e-escuchar… _

—_¡YUURI!_

Yuri no necesitaba escuchar su nombre dicho de _esa_ manera. Y en verdad, realmente no necesitaba ver a esos _dos_ haciendo _eso. _No tenía porqué ver al cerdo con esa expresión tan asquerosa de deseo ni a Victor tan necesitado. Jamás había querido ver al ruso semidesnudo, gimoteando con las piernas enredadas en las caderas del otro, aferrándose y reclamando por más. No quería ver ambos cuerpos sudados, sonrojados y meciéndose en un ritmo que debería considerarse ilegal. ¡Y nunca había querido descubrirlos cuando estaban en pleno orgasmo!

—¡SON UNOS MALDITOS ASQUEROSOS!

Salió corriendo con sus patines en la mano. ¡Él no era un niño! Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que hacían Victor y Yuuri solos. ¡Literalmente todo el mundo lo sabía! ¡Eso no significaba que debiese verlo! ¿Es que esos dos no conocían el sentido del respeto? ¡Eran unos imbéciles!

Para el momento en el que consiguió tranquilizarse, Yuri ya estaba en el borde la pista, con el frío golpeando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Trató de no pensar en ello, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Yuuri cogiéndose a Victor aparecía en su mente con fuerza. ¡¿Cómo haría para olvidar esa puta escena de su mente? ¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Yurio!

Al escuchar la voz, Yuri de inmediato se metió a la pista y deslizándose por el hielo se alejó lo más posible. Allí, en la orilla, estaba el cerdo, aún despeinado y sonrojado. Sus gafas estaban torcidas y resultaba evidente que se había vestido a toda prisa, pero aquello, en lugar de mejorarlo, sólo le daba un aspecto lamentable. ¡Al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de arreglarse!

—¡Yurio, lo siento!

—¡Cállate, cerdo! ¡Largo de aquí, malditos enfermos!

—¡Yurio, por favor! ¡Sólo…!

Una dulce risa interrumpió la disculpa de Yuuri. Victor, luciendo como si aquel fuera un día normal y nada hubiera pasado, apareció, ya con los patines puestos. Al quitarles las guardas y deslizarse dentro de la pista, se acercó a Yuri, quien intentó alejarse de la misma manera. Pero Victor no parecía molesto ni contrariado por sus acciones; simplemente lucía como un niño que había sido pillado en la mejor broma de su vida y no se arrepentía de nada.

—¡Vamos, Yurio! —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Tanto, que era inevitable pensar que la había pasado muy bien—. No tienes por qué asustarte tanto. Estoy seguro de que ya conoces el tema de las abejas y las flores, ¿verdad?

—¡Victor! —gritó Yuuri desde la orilla, caminando torpemente. Al parecer, estaba intentando ponerse los patines también.

—¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Pero no quiero verlos a ustedes haciéndolo!

—¿Ah? ¿Y así es como pretendes ser un profesional? —se burló Victor—. Deberías saber en qué mundo es en el que te estás metiendo, Yurio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan temprano se están peleando? —dijo una nueva voz. Georgi, cubierto totalmente, miraba la pista como si no terminara de decidirse si lo que ocurría allí era bueno o malo, pero prefería no involucrarse. Yuri nunca se había sentido tan aliviado por la presencia de su compañero y cuando los demás comenzaron a llegar para el inicio de su entrenamiento, Yurio por fin consiguió una razón para mantenerse alejado de Victor y Yuuri.

La pareja, no obstante, no parecía querer dejarlo en paz. Cada vez que Yuri practicaba alguna secuencia de pasos o realizaba alguna pirueta, Victor y Yuuri terminaban patinando a su alrededor. En un afán de alejarse y no ver sus caras de sexo, Yuri decidió practicar sus saltos. De esa manera, tendría su espacio, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?

Claro que en ese momento Yuri no sabía que, algunas veces, la mente jugaba por su propia cuenta.

Yuri intentó con un _salchow, _uno de los saltos más fáciles en su repertorio. Sin embargo, al impulsarse y cerrar los ojos buscando una máxima concentración, la imagen de Yuuri y Victor colándose en su mente absorbió toda su atención. Para el momento en el que aterrizó, la cuchilla se deslizó bruscamente por el hielo, haciéndole perder todo el equilibrio hasta caer duramente en su lado izquierdo. La terrible experiencia sólo duró unos segundos, pero cuando Yuri abrió los ojos, se descubrió tirado, rodeado de varias personas y con un palpitante dolor en su brazo.

—¡Llamen a un doctor!

—¡¿Estás bien, Yuri?!

—¡Yurio!

Él nunca había fallado de esa manera aquel salto.

Nunca había caído de esa manera tan patética.

Él no era de los que se equivocaban.

—¡Yurio!

—¡TODO ES SU MALDITA CULPA! —gritó, sobrepasado por sus propias emociones mientras su mirada rabiosa se concentraba en un sorprendido Victor y un culpable Yuuri, que parecía a punto de llorar—. ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO!

Esa mañana le mandaron reposo absoluto durante un día.

Al llegar a su habitación en la casa de Lilia, siendo recibido por Potya, Yuri se arrojó a su cama. La vibración de su teléfono continuaba diciéndole que Yuuri seguía llenándole su bandeja de entrada con absurdas y estúpidas disculpas. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo toda esa rabia acumulada. ¡Él nunca había sido regresado de la pista! ¡Si se hubiera fracturado, habría sido culpa de esos malditos! ¡Siempre, siempre tenían que arruinarlo todo! ¡Ya no podía soportarlo! ¡En verdad los odiaba!

Soltó un puñetazo a su almohada y sintió cómo unas lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista.

Si tan sólo… no existieran. Si tan solo Yuuri nunca hubiera llegado a Rusia. Si tan sólo ese cerdo estúpido jamás le hubiera sonreído a Victor mientras estaba ebrio, pidiéndole que fuera su entrenador, él sería feliz. Todo estaría bien. Nada hubiera cambiado. Todo sería normal.

S_i tan sólo Victor y Yuuri nunca se hubieran encontrado, él..._

_Ojalá… ojalá nunca se hubieran conocido._

* * *

**⁂****⁂****⁂**

Primero fue la luz. Luego apareció Potya. Su gato estaba maullando, diciéndole que era hora de abrir la ventana para que él pudiera asomarse. Malhumorado, preguntándose qué hora era y en qué momento se había quedado dormido, se levantó. Era de mañana. Una fría mañana, al igual que siempre, pero que se sentía curiosamente diferente.

Miró a su alrededor hasta que decidió buscar la fecha en el teléfono: era jueves. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De verdad el medicamento para mitigar el dolor de su caída lo había dormido durante un día completo? Sintió sus músculos resentidos, pero al estirarse notó que su brazo ya no le causaba molestia. Se miró con atención y su piel pálida, que apenas ayer estaba adornada por un feo hematoma de tono verdoso, ahora volvía a ser la de antes.

Extrañado, abrió la ventana, por donde Potya sólo se asomó para después regresar a la cama que estaba aún tibia. Yuri chasqueó la lengua ante los caprichos del felino y salió al pasillo, buscando a Yakov y Lilia, porque era extraño que ninguno de ellos estuviera allí, mimándole como el patinador estrella que era. No obstante, lo único que encontró fue un desayuno ya preparado que esperaba ser calentado y una nota de Yakov, diciéndole que, maldita sea, llegara al menos una vez temprano a la pista.

Yurio enarcó la ceja, dándole vueltas al mensaje de su entrenador mientras desayunaba. ¡Era cierto que antes era descuidado con sus entrenamientos, pero ahora se había vuelto más responsable! ¡Yakov no tenía por qué reñirle en eso! Es más, ¡hacía bastante tiempo que no le reñía por eso! ¡Ni siquiera había sido su culpa que el día anterior se hubiera caído! ¡Todo era por culpa de Victor y Yuuri y sus malditas hormonas! Se maldijo a sí mismo al recordarlo. Tal vez debería tomar en cuenta la nota de Yakov y nunca llegar a la pista.

Media hora más tarde, sin embargo, ya estaba allí. Aún era temprano, pese a las quejas de Yakov, así que no sorprendió de encontrarla solitaria. Esta vez no quiso entrar directo a los vestidores. Esperaría a que más personas llegaran para que así, si alguien tenía que traumatizarse, no sería él otra vez.

Lo último que Yuri esperaba era encontrarse a Victor, deslizándose por la pista mientras practicaba una rutina desconocida. ¿Cuándo la había coreografiado?

Yuri buscó al japonés sin encontrarlo a su alrededor, mientras se apoyaba en la orilla. Victor, por su parte, lucía serio al patinar y algo en su expresión le decía que había pasado alguna situación delicada. Era un Victor que no había visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Tal vez estaba enojado con Yuuri y por eso el otro no estaba allí? ¿Quizá se habían peleado por lo del día anterior? Eso sin duda lo haría feliz. Victor quedando como un idiota siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

—¡OYE, VICTOR! ¿ACASO EL CERDO FINALMENTE TE ABANDONÓ?

Victor detuvo sus movimientos elegantes y volteó hacia él, ladeando el rostro mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura.

—Buenos días, Yuri. ¿Por qué estás en la pista tan temprano? ¿No te habías negado a practicar ya?

Por un momento, aquellas palabras le descolocaron. ¿Le había llamado _Yuri_? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no le llamaba así?

—No seas ridículo, anciano. ¡Yo siempre practico! ¡No soy como el perezoso de tu cerdo que ni siquiera está aquí! ¿Acaso está hibernando?

Victor sonrió, levantando una ceja divertido.

—¿De qué hablas, Yuri? ¿A qué cerdo te refieres?

Yuri se paralizó, sintiendo cómo su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza.

Algo andaba mal.

Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

—No digas estupideces, anciano. ¿Dónde está el cerdo?

—Sigo sin entenderte, Yuri. ¿Es acaso otro de tus juegos o tu nueva mascota…? ¡Ya sé! ¿Le estás llamando así a Mila? ¿Sabes lo que hará si…?

—¡Victor, cállate! ¡¿Dónde está Yuuri?!

—Eh, tú estás aquí…

Imbécil. Imbécil. ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué no se dejaba de juegos y le respondía? ¿Acaso era otra de sus malas bromas?

—¡Me refiero a Yuuri, idiota! ¿Dónde está él? ¡¿Dónde está Yuuri Katsuki?!

Victor se deslizó hasta la orilla, acercándose como si quisiera comprender lo que ocurría. Al no lograrlo, lo miró extrañado mientras se cruzaba los brazos, luciendo terriblemente solitario.

Victor había dejado de lucir así. Victor Nikiforov hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la soledad de su mirada. ¿Dónde estaba su tonta sonrisa con forma de corazón y su molesto entusiasmo? ¿Por qué sólo estaba…. él?

—Perdona, Yuri, pero no conozco a ningún Yuuri Katsuki.

_Desea. Desea con todo tu corazón. Desea fervientemente._

_Sin embargo, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Yuri Plisetsky._

_...porque podría hacerse realidad._

* * *

**⁂****⁂****⁂**

**Escritora al habla:** ¡Hola a todos! No puedo creer que finalmente hemos llegado aquí. Estoy nerviosa con esta publicación y al mismo tiempo, agradecida en muchos sentidos. Quiero decir, sobre todo, que esto ha sido un trabajo conjunto y lleno de amor en muchos sentidos. Primero, gracias a Juls, quien tuvo la idea original de esta historia y yo solo le fui agregando detalles y cosas varias y, claro, escribirla. Le agradezco que me haya permitido escribirla y publicarla. Un segundo agradecimiento enorme a **Ann**, mi beta, que se ha tomado mucho de su tiempo para que esta historia quede lo más limpia posible. Si se ven tan bonita, es gracias a ella. ¡Y por supuesto, a mi estimada **Sternenhimmel の世界**, que no sólo se tomo el tiempo para darle forma a mis vagas imágenes mentales, sino que hizo un trabajo tan maravilloso que cuando lo vi, me puse a llorar sin parar. ¡Gracias por todo, cielo! Por favor, visitenla. Su arte es precioso y merece todo el amor del mundo mundial.

Esta historia será publicada cada semana, en domingo. No se asusten: básicamente ya está terminada, así que no los dejaré botados a medias. Un logro muy importante para mí, porque volver a escribir y terminar algo es impresionante y siento cómo mi corazón se hace chiquito de la emoción.

Muchas gracias a quien decida darle una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad. Y más gracias si les nace un review para esta humilde escritora en sus ratos libres. ¡Gracias y que tengan una maravillosa semana!


	2. La rutina

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi solo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂****⁂****⁂**

**Desire**

Por:

PukitChan

_[Deseo, del latín vulgar Desidium. Desidium; del latín clásico Desidia, cuya raíz es el verbo Desidere: "Permanecer sentado. Detenerse."]_

**2 **

**La rutina**

El reloj digital, ubicado en la parte más alta del lugar, anunció las ocho de la mañana cuando Yakov Feltsman llegó. El hombre se mantenía de pie muy erguido en la orilla de la pista, y mientras miraba a Victor patinar, lucía más como un general al frente de su pelotón que como un entrenador. Con una mueca desdeñosa, Yuri tuvo que reconocer que por más irritable y exigente que fuera, Yakov sabía exactamente qué sendero tomar para llevar a sus patinadores al éxito. Y quizá por eso, por esa experiencia aprendida con tanto esfuerzo, fue que al mirar a Yuri, Yakov de inmediato notó que algo andaba mal.

—Yuri… ¿Por una vez en tu vida llegas a tiempo al entrenamiento y lo único que decides hacer es mirar a Vitya?

—¡Yo no estoy mirando a ese anciano! ¡Es sólo…!

—¡Está admirando al mejor! —gritó Victor desde el centro de la pista. Era sorprendente lo atento que podía llegar a ser hacia los demás cuando no estaba Yuuri a su alrededor—. ¡Algún día, cuando por fin crezca y aprenda a no caerse tras realizar un salto, quiere ser como yo!

Yuri gruñó al oírlo, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí continuaba diciéndole que a pesar de la tranquilidad y rutina que reinaba en Champions, todo estaba absolutamente mal. Incómodo, mordió su labio inferior y miró alrededor; Mila y Georgi ya habían llegado e intercambiaban palabras mientras se ajustaban los patines. Yakov estaba gritándole a Victor mientras este le ignoraba. Inclusive otros patinadores de distintas categorías ya habían comenzado sus prácticas. Era su rutina, su día a día. La vida continuaba teniendo sentido.

Pero no estaba él.

¡¿Por qué no estaba él?!

—Creí que nunca más te vería tan temprano en esta pista, Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Finalmente estás dispuesto a vender tu alma por obtener el primer lugar?

La piel se le erizó. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a que esa voz le ordenara sus siguientes movimientos, no recordaba que hubiera tanta frialdad en ella, mucho menos en su mirada. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que Yuri encontró cuando, al voltear, Lilia estaba de pie a pocos metros detrás de él. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión diferente a la que solía ver en ella, aunque no podía explicar en qué. Además, estaba la manera en la que lo miraba. ¿Ella siempre lo había mirado así?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! —exclamó, lanzándole una sonrisa arrogante que trataba vanamente de ocultar lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo—. ¡Yo gané el primer lugar en las últimas competencias!

La respuesta de Lilia, no obstante, no era la que Yuri esperaba. Primero le lanzó una elocuente mirada a Yakov. Luego levantó una ceja hacia él, luciendo como una madre que no acababa de entender qué era lo que trataba de decirle su hijo. Como si aquello que Yuri había dicho, no fuese otra cosa más que un mal chiste demasiado repetido.

—Yuri, fue Victor quien ganó ambos oros en las Nacionales y el último Grand Prix.

Su amplia y arrogante sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al escucharla. ¿Victor, el ganador del oro? Aquello no tenía sentido. Ningún maldito sentido.

—¿Qué? —pronunció en un dificultoso susurro que no necesitó respuesta, porque de inmediato giró su rostro hacia Victor, quien en ese momento se deslizaba por la pista, preparando un cuádruple flip que aterrizó con una magnífica y absurda elegancia. El mismo salto que a base de necedad y muchos golpes, Yuuri Katsuki había aprendido a dominar justo al llegar al final—. ¿El anciano… él… ganó?

Por alguna razón, el hueco que se sentía en su pecho desde que esa extraña mañana comenzó, y que estaba muy cerca de su corazón, pareció hacerse más profundo.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Él no pudo…!

—¡Yuri Plisetsky, ya fue suficiente! Si no estás dispuesto a practicar hoy, no perderé mi tiempo contigo.

Las palabras de Lilia fueron determinantes. Y en cierto modo, fue un alivio que así fuera. Con Yakov ladrando órdenes para que por fin se decidiera a entrenar y Lilia mostrándose implacable ante su desempeño, igual que lo había sido cuando la conoció por primera vez, le permitió a Yuri no pensar demasiado en el japonés, usando como excusa el tener que concentrarse. Sin embargo, pronto fue evidente, tanto para Lilia como para él, que en realidad aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Hazlo una vez más!

Se recargó en la orilla de la pista respirando agitado, sintiendo la desaprobadora mirada de la bailarina y cómo el sudor recorría su pálido cuello. Acostumbrado como estaba a un alto nivel de entrenamiento, le parecía absurdo sentirse tan agotado. Apretó sus ojos y mordió su labio. Tenía que controlarse. Debía hacerlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuri? —Ni siquiera tenía que mirar al dueño de esa voz para saber quién era. Así como una persona aprendía el ritmo de los pasos de los seres con los que convivía a diario, el oído de Yuri estaba suficientemente entrenado para reconocer el suave sonido y el ritmo de unos patines deslizándose por el hielo. Sabía que Victor que se le había acercado aposta, porque durante todo ese tiempo había estado mirando cada uno de sus movimientos—. Normalmente tienen que suplicarte para que entrenes, pero hoy estás haciéndolo todo por tu cuenta. Hasta Mila y Georgi están asustados. Creo que, de hecho, estás a punto de matar a Yakov de un infarto.

Yuri tensó aún más sus puños antes de dedicarle una mirada enojada que Victor supo perfectamente cómo ignorar.

—Ese oro es mío. Me pertenece.

Victor, que de inmediato comprendió a qué se refería el adolescente, se carcajeó.

—¡Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso tras tantos meses, Yuri! ¡Es imposible que alguien como tú me gane, sobre todo después de una caída así! ¿Por eso te estás comportando tan extraño el día de hoy? ¿Acaso soñaste que ganabas el primer lugar y después recordaste tu triste realidad?

Yuri abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar la sarta de idioteces que había escuchado y que ofendían su orgullo, hasta que las palabras del mismo Victor golpearon su comprensión, permitiéndole encontrarle un sentido, inclusive si fuera absurdo, a toda esa estúpida situación.

Un sueño.

¿Y si eso, todo eso, se trataba de un simple sueño?

Lo analizó un poco mejor. Él había experimentado sueños lúcidos antes y no diferían demasiado de eso que ahora sentía. Esa eterna sensación de extrañeza. Además, en los sueños, nada tenía sentido, ¿verdad? Las cosas podían ser tan absurdas como quisieran, porque al final del camino nada de eso era real. Después de todo, las personas no desaparecían simplemente porque sí, ¿verdad? La existencia del cerdo no se desvanecería simplemente porque él lo hubiera deseado, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? Además, si eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo, inclusive casi podía aceptar que en esa ridícula situación, él no hubiera ganado la medalla de oro.

—Me asustas cuando sonríes de esa manera, Yuri.

Y si todo se trataba de un sueño, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo? Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que Yuri tanto quería? Un par de horas sin esos idiotas empalagosos que no parecían cansarse de restregarle sus estupideces al mundo. Sólo eso. Un poco de tranquilidad. Bastaba con un poco de eso. Sólo un poco.

—¡Yakov, qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo, vamos a entrenar!

Y efectivamente, respaldando sus innecesarios gritos, eso fue lo que hizo. Entrenó, se concentró y hasta consiguió un asentimiento de aprobación por parte de Lilia. Inclusive Victor se detuvo a mirarlo, lanzando un silbido de sorpresa. ¡Qué bien se sentía cuando Champions volvía a ser sólo suyo! Sin gritos irritantes, sonrojos ridículos y gemidos traumatizantes. Con el cerdo y el anciano constantemente a su alrededor, ya casi había olvidado lo que significaba la tranquilidad y lo bueno que era en el patinaje sin necesidad de esforzarse.

Sin Yuuri Katsuki a su alrededor, él…

—Perfect!

—¡Vitya, no seas tan arrogante! ¡Esa rutina no fue perfecta! ¡Tu interpretación fue pésima! ¡Hazlo una vez más!

Yuri miró hacia el lado de donde provenían las carcajadas que le seguían a ese crudo regaño. Al otro lado de la pista, muy cerca de donde Georgi y Mila practicaban, Victor, con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba dispuesto a sorprender al mundo con la secuencia de pasos que practicaba. Un elegante ademán con sus manos, un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta bastaban para que sus fans se arrodillaran ante sus pies. Un salto, un inesperado cuádruple en el momento más complejo y una dificultad que nunca antes se había visto en una competencia eran suficientes para que el mundo del patinaje lo coronara como el campeón.

Sin embargo…

—Es inevitable comportarse de esa manera, sobre todo cuando el patinaje artístico ha sido su primer y único amor.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras, las que Lilia pronunció mientras también miraba a Victor, se quedaron grabadas en la mente de Yuri, allí, donde se suponía que estaba escondida su pasión.

Esa noche, tras un arduo y largo entrenamiento que dejó todos sus músculos adoloridos, cerró los ojos nada más al sentir su cama, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos apretaban la almohada y sus pensamientos se aferraban a la imperiosa necesidad que al día siguiente, al despertar, todo volviera a su ridícula normalidad.

_Las hojas de bambú susurran, meciéndose en el alero del tejado._

_Las estrellas brillan en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._

**⁂****⁂****⁂**

Esa mañana, una vez más, fue Potya quien lo despertó. Su gato estaba amasando la cama, dispuesto a encontrar una mejor posición para dormir muy cerca él cuando lo golpeó con su cola. Yuri gruñó, despertando de un sueño que parecía inducido por drogas mientras su cuerpo le reclamaba dolorosamente el haberse excedido con su entrenamiento. Con los ojos aún nublados por el cansacio, Yuri estiró su mano hasta alcanzar su móvil, cuya batería estaba baja. Parpadeó y se frotó uno de sus ojos, recordando vagamente el extraño sueño que había tenido.

En realidad no había sido tan malo como pareció serlo al principio, ¿verdad? Inclusive había soñado la manera en la cual podía perfeccionar su técnica mientras el cerdo no estaba. Yuri dibujó una sonrisa cansada al recordar la expresión culpable de Yuuri cuando se había caído en la pista. Lucía tan atormentado que, si Yuri no hubiera estado tan enfadado en ese momento, se lo habría hecho notar descaradamente y con una buena burla de por medio.

Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaban los miles de mensajes del cerdo? Considerando que había pasado un día entero, sin duda alguna ya habría llenado su teléfono de patéticas palabras de disculpa asegurando que no era su intención todo aquello.

Se incorporó, deslizando una mano por su cabello. Miró durante un largo rato la pantalla de inicio de su móvil sin que este le anunciara otra cosa más que la hora. Las siete con cuarenta y dos. Siete con cuarenta y tres. Siete con cuarenta y cuatro. ¡¿Qué sucedía?! ¿Dónde estaban las disculpas que evidentemente se merecía? ¡¿Dónde estaba el cerdo rogando por su perdón, maldito fuera?!

—Estúpido cerdo, seguramente el anciano secuestró su teléfono para hacerme enojar. —Y autoconvenciéndose de ello, Yuri comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos el número de Yuuri, dispuesto a despertarlo a base de gritos si era necesario.

Indudablemente un buen plan, si el número de Yuuri Katsuki no hubiera desaparecido de su teléfono.

Eso lo terminó de despertar.

Miró incómodo la pantalla, deslizándose por la lista de contactos una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no aparecía? Tal vez lo había eliminado sin darse cuenta. Porque esas cosas pasaban, ¿verdad? Las cosas estúpidas no tenían una explicación. Así que, malhumorado, se comunicó con Victor. Porque ese par parecían lapas; donde estaba el uno aparecía el otro. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba una fotografía donde alguno de los dos estuviera solo! Agh, siempre conseguían ponerlo de mal humor. Siempre.

—¿No es demasiado temprano para extrañarme? ¡Nos veremos dentro de un rato en Champions!

—¡Cállate, maldito anciano! ¡Nadie extrañaría a alguien como tú, demonios! ¡Sólo quiero hablar con el cerdo! —demandó, logrando que Potya le echara una mirada igualmente malhumorada. Yuri sólo atinó a rascar ligeramente su cuello cuando el silencio se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea. Un silencio tan prolongado que tuvo que verificar si Victor no le había colgado.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Yuri? ¿Qué cerdo? No sé cuál es tu juego, pero estás empezando a aburrirme. ¿De quién hablas cuando dices…?

No le permitió continuar. Con un inesperado pánico envolviendo sus sentidos y nublando su razón, Yuri cortó la llamada, sintiendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Esa broma ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Ese chiste mal contado ya había dejado de causarle gracia. Aun así, Yuri trató de recuperar su compostura. ¡Su Instagram! ¡Eso es! En su cuenta de Instagram estaban muchas fotografías del cerdo. ¡Ahí estaba la prueba que tanto buscaba! ¡Ahí debía estar él!

Sonriendo nervioso, abrió la aplicación. Su cuenta aún lucía la fotografía que había posteado dos días atrás, cuando había encontrado a ese par haciéndose sus asquerosidades. Y si tan sólo por recordarlo le daban ganas de vomitar, significaba que eso, que todo lo que había pasado, continuaba siendo real. O cuanto menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que miró con atención aquella simple y estúpida fotografía.

Allí, en los vestidores, donde se había tomando una selfie, ya no estaban dos pares de patines abandonados. Ya no había ninguna cuchilla de oro, delatando al culpable. La pose de Yuri era la misma, la hora la exacta, hasta la sonrisa era idéntica. Pero ya no estaba la prueba de la existencia de ellos. De que ellos estuvieran allí, dispuestos a traumatizarlo. Ellos…

Él… él simplemente había desaparecido.

Siguió recorriendo su Instagram, entrando cada vez más en pánico. Ante sus ojos, las cientos de fotografías posteadas en su cuenta relataban una historia diferente a la que él recordaba. Allí estaban su abuelo, Potya, o él en la pista. También aparecían Yakov, Lilia y Mila. De vez en cuando Victor. Y volviendo unos meses atrás, cuando el Grand Prix aconteció, todo lucía diferente. Su traje de Agape no aparecía, ni tampoco su improvisado atuendo cuando patinó al ritmo de Welcome to the madness. ¡Y el podio! ¡Ahí estaba ese ridículo podio en el que Yuri podía verse decepcionado por la medalla de plata mientras que Victor le sonreía a la cámara por haber ganado su sexta medalla de oro! ¡Y ahí estaba el idiota de J.J. haciendo otra de sus estúpidas poses! Así no había sido. Eso nunca había ocurrido. ¡ESO NO ERA LO QUE HABÍA PASADO!

¡ASÍ NO ERA SU VIDA!

¡¿Y por qué no estaba el cerdo en ella?!

Haciendo caso a sus impulsos, Yuri lanzó su teléfono con tanta fuerza, que inclusive Potya optó por dejar de lado su siesta y maullar cerca de él, tocándolo con sus patas. El muchacho simplemente abrazó a la criatura, enterrando su rostro en el suave pelaje de su mascota. Los temblores continuaban atormentándolo y la incomprensión ahogándolo cuando llegó a la conclusión de que debía hablar con alguien. Pero, ¿con quién? Ya había descubierto que era inútil entablar una conversación con Victor, quien sólo parecía haber aumentado su idiotez.

Necesitaba que una persona le dijera también que eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Debía... necesitaba aferrarse a alguien.

—Beka… —pronunció débilmente, tras un maullido de Potya. Y aquello fue como respirar aire fresco. ¡Eso! ¡Quizá sólo se trataba de hablar con alguien que fuera ajeno a ese caos que estaba ocurriendo allí! Otabek era del tipo sincero directo. Si existía alguien que le diría cómo encontrarle sentido a algo que no lo tenía, sin duda alguna era él.

Levantándose bruscamente, corrió a buscar su móvil, que milagrosamente había caído a salvo sobre un peluche de un tigre raro que alguna fan le había arrojado durante una competencia, pero que Yuri tampoco recordaba haber tenido. ¿No había otra cosa en ese lugar? ¡No, en ese momento no importaba! Desesperado, como un desagradable déja vú que nadie había solicitado, intentó buscar el número de Otabek Altin sin encontrarlo.

Fue entonces cuando recordó. Su Instagram.

Estaba tan desesperado buscando al cerdo, que no prestó atención a lo demás. Pero al recordar los pequeños detalles, las ideas, las fotografías y los momentos, Yuri se dio cuenta de que Otabek tampoco estaba allí. Beka había desaparecido también de su vida.

Buscó una última vez, con una esperanza palpitando débilmente en su corazón. Tal vez no tenía su número de teléfono, pero podría contactarlo por otros medios, ¿no? O al menos, así pensó que sería hasta que descubrió que la cuenta de Otabek en Instagram era privada.

¿Ellos… acaso ellos nunca se habían relacionado? ¿En verdad ellos nunca habían sido amigos?

_Las tiras de papel de cinco colores ya las he escrito._

Pensó en su familia, en sus amigos, en Victor… y en él.

¿De verdad su vida había cambiado tanto por una ridícula presencia? ¿De verdad las cosas habían sido tan diferentes sin su cercanía?

¿De verdad Yuuri Katsuki… había sido tan importante en su existencia?

—¡YUURI!

_Las estrellas brillan…_

_nos miran desde el cielo._

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

¡Buenas noches a todos! Aquí tenemos a Yura viviendo en una eterna negación. Él necesitaba ver y entender lo que de verdad está ocurriendo así que tengamos un poco de paciencia con nuestro adolescente favorito, jejejee. ¡Muchas gracias a** Astana** y el **adorable anónimo p**or sus hermosos comentarios!

**Al amable review que no puedo contestar en privado:** ¡Gracias por leerme, aún después de tanto tiempo :) Es una pequeña historia a la que le he dado mucho de mi corazón, así que espero que se pueda entender todo. ¡Muchas gracias, en serio!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y sus dulces comentarios! **

**Abrazo gigante, excelente inicio de semana**


	3. La leyenda

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi solo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

**Desire**

Por:

PukitChan

_[Deseo, del latín vulgar Desidium, a su vez, del latín clásico Desidia, cuya raíz es el verbo Desidere, añadiéndose así el influjo analógico Desiderare: "Echar de menos, echar en falta… anhelar." ] _

**3 **

**La leyenda**

_No somos más que un par de desconocidos_

_que esperan por la siguiente estrella_

Un tibio y borroso color rosa iluminaba su cielo. La temperatura era tibia y los graznidos de las gaviotas le recordaban a su país natal. Era una extraña sensación que mezclaba la admiración y algo parecido a la tristeza. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanto y de tantas maneras. No recordaba haber pasado por algo así.

_«—Son cerezos en flor —musitó una voz a su lado, con un familiar dejo de ternura paternal—. Aunque aquí le llamamos sakura. Podría decirse que somos muy aficionados a ella. ¿No crees que es una flor muy hermosa a pesar de lo efímera que es, Yurio?»_

—¿Yuri? ¡Yuuuuuriiii! ¡Ey, Yuri! ¿Estás en casa? ¡Hooooooooolaaaaa! ¿Hay alguien aquí, conmigo?

Sobresaltándose ligeramente, Yuri levantó su vista y parpadeó varias veces. Lo primero que encontró fue un bonito color rosa iluminando una suave crema en forma de espiral. Luego, un brazo estirado hacia él, ofreciéndole aquel dulce helado. Más allá, un maduro y atractivo rostro que lo miraba con una sonrisa curiosa que no llegaba hasta su ojos azules, pero que insistía en continuar expresando a pesar de lo poco sincera que se sentía.

—¿No te gusta el helado? —indagó Victor, ladeando el rostro y balanceando el postre de un lado a otro. A su izquierda, su perro Makkachin lo miraba con el mismo énfasis curioso que su dueño parecía imitar a la perfección—. Este sabor es uno de mis favoritos.

—Cállate —exclamó Yuri, tomando el helado y mirándolo durante un rato más mientras Victor se sentaba a su lado en la banca de aquel solitario parque por donde, de vez en cuando, se escuchaban los barcos que navegaban por el Río Nevá, creando un espectáculo maravilloso para todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a apreciarlo—. Como sea, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —preguntó Victor, riéndose animado mientras disfrutaba de su propio helado—. Yakov me obligó a traerte conmigo porque no te concentrabas en el entrenamiento.

Era cierto, pero esa no era la respuesta que Yuri estaba buscando. Para empezar, ¿qué clase de respuesta quería escuchar de Victor? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Era demasiado con qué lidiar para alguien de su edad. Aun así, resopló enojado mientras sentía el dulce sabor del helado derretirse en su paladar. Makkachin, que había estado mirando a las palomas con mucha atención, decidió acercarse a Yuri y apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas, mirándolo con esos enormes y redondos ojos negros que parecían pedirle un poco de helado también.

—¿Desde cuándo Yakov me aleja de la pista en lugar de obligarme a entrenar más? —cuestionó, encogiéndose más en sí mismo mientras deslizaba su dedo izquierdo por la punta del helado para robar un poco y dárselo a Makkachin. Sólo un poco, nada más. El caniche agitó su cola y levantó sus orejas, para casi de inmediato lamer su dedo y permitirle ser acariciado por él—. No soy un maldito parásito.

—Tal vez piensa que necesitas vacaciones —sugirió Victor, mirando hacia el cielo claro. Las famosas y eternas _Noches Blancas_ en San Petersburgo siempre eran buenas para dar un inesperado paseo como aquel—. Después de todo, no tienes por qué entrenar y desgastarte tanto cuando estamos fuera de temporada.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó exasperado, buscando su mirada sin conseguirla—. ¡¿Eres tú quien me lo dice?! ¡Estás haciendo la coreografía de quién sabe cuántos programas! ¡¿Para qué demonios necesitas tantas?! ¡¿Por qué no te largas a tu asquerosa luna de miel con el ce…?!

._..con el cerdo. ¿Por qué no se van de aquí de una vez y me dejan en paz?_

Yurio no pudo continuar. Sintió la palabras morir en su garganta y una pequeña espina, que se parecía mucho a la culpa, enterrarse en su pecho. Su deseo ya había sido concedido. Yuuri, misteriosamente, ya no estaba junto con ellos. Había desaparecido y eso era exactamente lo que quería, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Pausado, comió lo último que le quedaba de su helado, notando cómo la sonrisa de Victor se transformaba en una más pequeña hasta casi desvanecerse. Makkachin, quizá comprendiendo las emociones de su dueño, se alejó de Yuri para buscar la atención de Victor, quien no dudó en corresponderle de inmediato.

—Pero, Yuri, ¿a dónde quieres que vaya? —preguntó sin mirarlo porque repentinamente había decidido prestarle demasiada atención a las orejas de Makkachin. ¿Victor siempre había lucido de esa manera, como si no comprendiera la magnitud de las palabras que estaba pronunciando? ¿De verdad era así de idiota, inclusive antes de conocer al cerdo?—. Aquí, en San Petersburgo, Makkachin y yo podemos estar en libertad. Además, el patinaje es mi vida y sorprender al mundo mi pasatiempo favorito. ¿En qué otro lugar podría estar sino es en una pista de hielo? Éste es el lugar a donde pertenezco. Tú, por otro lado, aún eres un niño. Podrías visitar a tu abuelo, por ejemplo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo ves, ¿cierto?

Yuri tensó su cuerpo al oírlo. ¿Dónde estaba ese Victor idiota que le restregaba a cualquiera que se atravesara por su camino, su amor desmedido por el japonés? El mismo romance ridículo que lo llevó a viajar al otro lado mundo siguiendo una puta corazonada que tuvo cuando se viralizó un vídeo. Ese amor que no paraba de anunciar… ese amor por el que alguna vez se atrevió a renunciar a la corona a la que ahora tanto se aferraba.

_¡Victor Nikiforov está muerto!_

_...tal vez fue él quien lo había asesinado_

—No —balbuceó en un murmullo casi inexistente. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto en su mente, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando? ¡No era su culpa!—, no seas ridículo, anciano. Tú…

Pero Victor, que se comportaba como si apenas fuera consciente de la existencia de Yuri a su alrededor, encogió sus hombros y rio. Esa risa suya, tan irritantemente alegre que ahora parecía esconder algo más que simple desdén y apatía. Luego negó con la cabeza, agitando sus cabellos platinados, y se incorporó del asiento para acercarse a la sencilla bicicleta que, una hora atrás, Victor había recargado luego de una larga carrera donde Makkachin había resultado ser el ganador.

—De cualquier forma —comentó Victor, apoyando sus manos en el manillar de la bicicleta para enderezarla—, no conseguiremos algo estando solos tú y yo. —Entonces, volviendo a teñir de humor su voz mientras Makkachin se acercaba a él porque había comprendido que era hora de marcharse, Victor le guiñó un ojo y añadió—: Si se trata de perder el tiempo con alguien, ciertamente no te escogería a ti, Yuri. Eres una pésima compañía.

Victor ni siquiera esperó por la respuesta furiosa que bajo circunstancias normales él le lanzaría. Sólo sujetó la bicicleta y con Makkachin por compañía, comenzó a caminar lentamente. Era estúpido, como todo lo que Victor hacía. ¿Por qué traer una bicicleta si no la iba a usar? Hasta sus retiradas eran dramáticas, por favor. ¡¿No podía despedirse como cualquier persona normal y largarse?!

Además, ese objeto le recordaba a Yuri cosas que no quería recordar. Como el hecho de que Victor había cambiado ese modelo por uno doble. Por un puta bicicleta doble donde él y el cerdo paseaban como los dos ridículos enamorados que eran y que exasperaba sus estados de ánimos. Porque, ¿qué podía ser más ñoño y estúpido que eso?

—¡Oye, Victor! —gritó, aunque no había necesidad de eso pues el mayor apenas se había alejado unos cuantos metros de él—. ¡¿Por qué escogerías una maldita bicicleta doble?! ¡Él necesitaba correr para no engordar más! ¡No que tú lo llevarás de paseo! ¡ES ABSURDO!

Victor volteó y el suave tono azul de sus ojos encontró al verde propio. Parecía cansado y fastidiado. Lucía como alguien que había perdido su camino. Tal vez porque así había sido.

—Yuri, deberías buscarte un amigo.

Al escucharlo, en su mente recuerdos inconexos de Otabek aparecieron: su sonrisa torcida, como si le costara hacerlo o no estuviera acostumbrado; la fuerte y firme manera en la que conducía su motocicleta pero también la dulzura que había en sus dedos cuando intentaba seguir el ritmo de una canción; esas fotografías suyas que revelaban una personalidad de la que Yuri fácilmente podría hacerse amigo y esa absurda manía de apoyarlo hasta en sus locuras, como aquella noche cuando le había pedido ser parte de su rutina durante la Gala de Exhibición.

Todo, absolutamente todo eso había desaparecido. No importaba cuántas fotografías buscara, cuántas cuentas revisara o las llamadas que esperara: Beka había desaparecido de su vida. Beka ahora era ese patinador extraño al que nunca le había prestado atención porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando superar a Victor.

Porque en un tiempo que ya no existía, en unas memorias que comenzaban a desvanecerse, Victor se había marchado siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, obligando a Yuri a mirar hacia otro lado. Obligándolo, tal vez indirectamente pero de manera definitiva, a relacionarse con el mundo. A confiar en los demás y encontrar buenos amigos. Demostrándole que él no era el único patinador en el mundo. Que, tal vez si miraba más allá de sus ojos, comprendería que había más personas que también estaban luchando diariamente.

_«¡¿Eh?! Nunca pensé que alguien como Yurio se interesara en mí. ¿De verdad viste mi rutina? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mis caídas esa vez fueron lamentables! Casi puedo verte burlándote de mí.»_

Yuri nunca supo cómo ocurrió aquel arrebato. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que se había levantado, dispuesto a correr para alcanzar a Victor. Sólo sentía el aire frío golpeando sus mejillas y su brazo estirándose, intentando golpear su espalda para dejarle una herida tan profunda como la que él sentía. De verdad quería golpearlo. Quería destrozarle esa falsa sonrisa a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse y arrebatarle esa absurda mirada llena de soledad.

Yuri quería dejar de sentir que su mundo era un poco más vacío desde que Yuuri Katsuki no estaba en él.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la fuerza con la que lo intentó, nada de eso ocurrió. Sus puños, en lugar de golpear la espalda de Victor, se aferraron temblorosos a su largo abrigo café. Desde tan cerca, Yuri fue capaz de percibir su aroma (una extraña mezcla de café y brisa marina), y de pronto fue consciente de que el japonés, con su desaparición, inclusive se había llevado ese aroma que parecía haberse vuelto parte de Victor también. Un olor que no se había dado cuenta de que reconocía y que desencadenó en él una inesperada y profunda sensación de pérdida.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Estúpido Victor. Por supuesto que no estaba bien

—Devuélvelo.

—¿Uh?

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE ESTA MALDITA BROMA, DEVUÉLVELO!

Victor intentó separarse, pero las manos de Yuri se lo impidieron. Una vez más, se sorprendió de lo fuerte que el adolescente podía ser aún sin proponérselo. Pero al sentir el temblor en sus manos y sus gritos que clamaban por un poco de paz, pronto comprendió que al final del camino, Yuri no dejaba ser ese niño que a base de arduos entrenamientos y el profundo deseo de dar lo mejor de sí por su familia, había crecido demasiado rápido. Tanto, que ahora ni siquiera parecía entender por qué el mundo no era exactamente como le habían dicho que sería.

—¡Yuri, tranquilizate! Si tan sólo me explicas qué es lo que ocurre y de quién hablas, yo podría…

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO PUDISTE SIMPLEMENTE OLVIDARLO! ¡SÓLO TRÁELO DE REGRESO! ¡A él, a Otabek... a su tonta sonrisa! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOS!

Aquel inesperado gritó finalmente alertó a Victor, quien logró girar su cuerpo para encontrarse frente a frente con Yuri, cuyo enfado palpable y sus ojos vidriosos parecieron espantarlo todavía más que su aspecto ojeroso y ceñudo. Rápido, Victor sujetó las muñecas ajena antes de que pudiera golpearlo, negándose a soltarlo a pesar del monumental e inexplicable berrinche que Yuri le estaba montando.

—¡Yuri, ya fue suficiente! —exclamó en voz alta, aplicando más fuerza en su agarre. Y si fueran otras las circunstancias, Victor se habría reído, pero aquello estaba rebasando los límites de una paciencia que no recordaba poseer—. ¡Necesitas ver a alguien! ¡Un doctor o algo así!

Aquello, por supuesto, no logró tranquilizar al adolescente, quien sacudió violentamente su cabeza, negándose a aceptar que ésa era su vida. Un estúpida, absurda e ilógica realidad con la que no estaba de acuerdo, sin importar cuánto decía detestar a esos dos.

—¡No quería que las cosas fueran así! ¡NUNCA PEDÍ QUE ESTO OCURRIERA! ¡Sólo quería que por un maldito día ustedes dejaran de escurrir y restregar su estúpida cursilería! ¡Todos sabemos que se amaban! ¡LO SABÍAMOS! ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Por qué tenían que demostrarlo?! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO RECUERDAS A YUURI KATSUKI?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡TÚ LO AMABAS! ¡RECUERDALO, MALDITO SEAS!

El nudo en su garganta comenzó a desvanecerse y sus fuerzas a mermar. Su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas se habían oscurecido por la rabia. Miraba a Victor con tanto reproche que era ridículo pensar en el helado que le había ofrecido, cuando ahora lo miraba con tanto desconcierto e incomprensión.

—¿Tienes fiebre? Yuri, ¿te estás drogando?—cuestionó Victor con una inesperada seriedad que era muy diferente a la que Yuri buscaba. Parecía querer internarlo en el hospital más cercano posible. Por eso, cuando Victor estiró su mano para tocar su frente, Yuri le lanzó un golpe al brazo, alejándolo violentamente.

—¡No son drogas, imbécil! —gruñó, irritado—. ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA PUTA VERDAD!

_«¡Yurio, por favor, te lo suplico, no le digas la verdad a Victor! Yo… ¡YO HARÉ LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS!»_

El recuerdo de la voz de Yuuri atacó su mente. Si se detenía un momento a recordarlo, si parpadeaba un instante y permitía que sus pensamientos escaparan de su control, podía divisar perfectamente la hermosa y cálida casa japonesa, donde una tarde cualquiera, cuando Victor dormitaba y Makkachin perseguía los pasos de su nueva familia de un lado a otro, Yuri encontró a Yuuri en el suelo del pasillo, recogiendo cientos de papeles. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y evitaba todo contacto visual. Al principio, Yuri pensó en patear sus papeles o pisarlos, pero se descubrió agachándose para ayudarle a recogerlos. Sin embargo, inesperadamente, cuando levantó uno de ellos, Yuuri se lo arrebató sus manos. Fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el rubio se percatara de su contenido. Y terminó observándolo como quien mira al idiota más grande de todos los tiempos. Porque lo era. Yuuri Katsuki era un idiota.

_«¿Esos son pósters de Victor, cerdo? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿PÓSTERS?! ¡¿Acaso tienes diez años?!»_

Si Yuri controlaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón y pausaba su respiración, podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Yuuri, suplicándole que no le dijera nada a Victor, que guardara por favor aquel vergonzoso secreto. Podía recordar su voz, diciéndole que aceptaría cualquier cosa a cambio de que eso nunca llegase a los oídos de Victor.

_«—Vamos… vamos a pasear._

_—¿Uh?_

_—¡Quiero conocer Hasetsu, vamos a pasear!_

_—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, Yurio! ¡¿Ahora mismo?!_

_—¡Vamos! ¡Y comprarás mi silencio a cambio de una buena comida! ¡Además, podemos pasar a tirar esos ridículos pósters!_

_—¡¿Qué?¡ ¡No voy a tirarlos! ¡Puedo comprar tu comida, pero no voy a tirarlos! ¡Sólo iba a guardarlos en otro lado!_

_—¡¿Los ibas a esconder?!_

_—¡Guardarlos, sólo a guardarlos! ¡Oye, Yurio!_

_—¡Nos largamos!»_

Yuuri nunca tiró esos malditos pósters.

—¿Yuri? —preguntó Victor, tocando su hombro, despertándolo a la realidad. El aludido levantó la vista y de pronto, frente a él, estaba ese patinador al que el mundo coronaba. Estaba el pentacampeón que sabía lo que era soledad, pero no se había dado cuenta de que la poseía porque en esa vida paralela nunca había aparecido Yuuri para demostrárselo. Allí, mirándolo con el sincero desconcierto de un adulto que no entiende las emociones de un adolescente, estaba Victor, quien había iniciado todo ese problema.

Y ahora era Victor quien debía ayudarle a resolverlo.

—Tú no lo recuerdas… —dijo, cada vez más pausado, sin mirarlo. No quería verlo a los ojos—, pero había alguien a quien querías, con quien me fastidiabas a cualquier minuto del maldito día. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Yuuri Katsuki existía y no sólo te admiraba… también estaba enamorado de ti y tú le correspondías…. demasiado. Eran un par de asquerosos y nadie los soportaba por ello. ¡Todo el día, en todo momento, con esa mirada empalagosa! ¡Además tenía pósters de ti! ¡Ocultos! ¡En su habitación! ¡En Hasetsu!

_«—¡Tíralos!_

_—No… ¡No lo haré! ¡Son míos!_

_—¡Son sólo pósters! ¡Ahora lo ves todos los malditos días!_

_—¡No! No… no son… ¡no es sólo eso! Es Victor, Yurio. Es la persona a la que admiro. La que me hizo ponerme de pie. Alguien que me ayudó a ser lo que soy. No puedo… tirarlos.»_

—Tú, idiota —musitó Yuri, golpeando el pecho de Victor con un dedo, levantando la vista—, tú realmente te enamoraste de Hasetsu. Amaste en Hasetsu. No importa si no me crees. Eso fue lo que en verdad ocurrió. No esa mierda que ahora recuerdas.

Victor ladeó el rostro, luciendo intrigado. Su cabello plateado se deslizó, acariciando sutilmente sus mejillas.

—¿A ti te pasó eso, Yuri? ¿Te enamoraste y amaste en Hasetsu?

Yuri levantó la vista sorprendido. Entonces, la pieza que había estado buscando a ciegas, cayó en su lugar con las palabras que Victor. Era eso todo. Era bastante sencillo. Bastaba con eso.

—¡ESO ES! ¡Por una vez en tu vida dices algo con sentido!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!

—¡Hasetsu! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A HASETSU! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ ÉL! ¡TIENE QUE ESTAR HASETSU!

_«¿Sabes, Yurio? A veces pienso que yo no podría vivir en un lugar donde no exista el mar. Y cuando era niño y leía los reportajes sobre Victor, sobre su historia y sobre su vida, no podía evitar pensar que el mar de San Petersburgo, el lugar donde vivía él, debía ser hermoso…. Y lo es. Realmente lo es.»_

_"A un hombre al que nunca conoceré, a él, quisiera entregarle todo mi amor.."_

* * *

**Autora al habla: **Aquí uno de mis capítulos favoritos, si se me permite decirlo. Y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado de igual manera.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta pequeña historia!**

**¡Os deseo una hermosa semana!**


	4. El lugar

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi solo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

**Desire**

Por:

**PukitChan**

_[Deseo, del latín vulgar Desidium, a su vez, del latín clásico Desidia, _

_cuya raíz es el verbo Desidere, añadiéndose así el influjo analógico Desiderare. _

_En lo que respecta al latín, este verbo se compone de sidus, sideris "astro" _

_con el prefijo "de-" y proviene de la lengua religiosa augural: _

"_**Mirar los astros. Contemplar."**__] _

**4**

**El lugar**

_Las estrellas brillan, brillan… nos miran desde el cielo._

Otabek Altin no era exactamente el tipo de persona que, al mirar de manera superficial, uno esperaría encontrar en la lista de amigos de Yuri Plisetsky. Callado, maduro, tímido y estoico, no podía encontrarse una persona más distinta a él. O, cuanto menos, eso fue lo que alguna vez alguien ajeno a ellos había dicho. Sin embargo, si esa persona se hubiera detenido un momento a preguntar la opinión de los implicados, pronto habría descubierto que Otabek pensaba de una manera muy diferente. Y si ahondara más en la situación, descubriría que Yuri también tenía un lado tranquilo y dulce, que Victor siempre se reía a causa de ello y que Yuuri solía sorprenderse cuando lo veía sonreír cerca de Otabek a pesar de que, en realidad, lo hiciera muy seguido frente a él.

Ellos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Y su amistad era de ese tipo en la que casi nunca se encontraban, en la que es difícil quedar, pero cuando sucedía, cuando se les permitía verse, era como si nunca se hubieran alejado. Como si reír por los chistes más absurdos fuese cosa de todos los días; como si hablar olvidando todo el tiempo que habían estado separados fuese normal.

Estar junto con Beka siempre se había sentido sorprendentemente natural.

«_¿A tu abuelo no le molesta que pases este día conmigo? Después de todo, estás en Moscú para verlo a él._»

Yuri hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su ropa. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Otabek, en la última vez que habían cruzado sus caminos algunos meses atrás, a principios de la primavera cuando la temporada de patinaje empezaba a perderse junto con el invierno. Había decidido pasar algunos días con su abuelo, alejado de San Petersburgo y de _Champions_ (sobre todo de Victor y Yuuri), y Otabek se animó a visitarlo, pidiéndole una disculpa por no haber podido felicitarlo apropiadamente por su cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué se había sentido tan bien cuando Otabek apareció en Kremlin con una motocicleta alquilada, tras descansar de un largo viaje, intentando esbozar algo que parecía ser una sonrisa animada. «_Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Yuri_»_, _había dicho, y eso bastó para que el rubio relajara su cuerpo y pudiera reír. ¿De verdad era normal actuar de esa manera ante una persona que te agradaba?

—Está bien —Había respondido, acercándose a la motocicleta. Se preguntó vagamente dónde la había conseguido—. Estaré suficiente tiempo con mi abuelo. A ti no te veo tan seguido.

Beka simplemente había asentido.

Al principio, comenzaron a hablar de aquello que les había ocurrido: sus entrenamientos, sus ideas para la nueva temporada, las típicas preguntas sobre quién lo haría peor y mejor. Luego vinieron los temas de su vida diaria, sus videollamadas y los problemas cotidianos. Los problemas que, aunque era mejor ignorarlos, simplemente no dejaban de ser fastidiosos.

—¡¿Es que tienen que estar abrazándose _todo el maldito día_?! —Yuri recordaba muy bien ese momento. Otabek le había invitado a dar un paseo en motocicleta por todo el centro de Moscú y al aceptar, simplemente se había montado al vehículo sin meditar. Beka, que estaba mirándolo divertido, se había acercado a él y como si fuese algo que hiciera todos los días, comenzó a acomodar el cabello rubio para colocarle el casco, mientras éste seguía con su perorata—. ¡No hay un jodido momento en el que no estén mirándose, toquetándose o haciendo alguna de sus asquerosidades! —Alzó sus brazos, intentando darle más énfasis a su expresión y Otabek aprovechó ese momento para ajustar las hebillas del casco, rozando sutilmente sus mejillas. Luego, cuando el monólogo de Yuri giró en dirección hacia las ridículas caídas cuando, jugando, Victor y Yuuri hacían movimientos de pareja, el kazajo acomodó la postura de Yuri sobre la motocicleta, para luego subirse en ella también.

—Suena como si te agradaran —dijo Otabek al colocarse las gafas, ajustarse el casco y encender la motocicleta. Por inercia, Yuri se había acercado para sostenerse a él, pero esta vez intentó apoyar su frente en la espalda del mayor, suspirando cansado.

—No me agradan en absoluto —musitó—, son un par de idiotas.

Otra persona quizá hubiera dicho que Beka y él eran idiotas también.

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

—¡¿JAPÓN?! ¡YURI PLISETSKY, TÚ NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER EN JAPÓN!

El aludido chasqueó la lengua al oír semejantes gritos mientras arrojaba sin cuidado algunas prendas de vestir a su maleta abierta. No recordaba que Yakov tuviera unos pulmones tan buenos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera podía recordar si la voz de su entrenador había sonado tranquila alguna vez. Frente a él, Yakov había estado orgulloso, alegre, irritado, casi siempre desesperado y enojado, pero ¿tranquilo? ¿Esa palabra siquiera existía en su vocabulario?

—¡Vamos por el inútil del cerdo! —replicó, lanzando un par de tenis estampados con un diseño de _animal print_ en tono anaranjado—. ¡Me cansé de esperarlo!

—¿Un cerdo? ¿En Japón? —Yuri miró de reojo el semblante descompuesto de Yakov y por instante deseó poder arrojarle algo a su cara. Detestaba la expresión que los demás ponían cuando no entendían de qué estaba hablando. Su estómago se contraía cada vez que alguien le recordaba indirectamente que el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki no tenía ningún sentido en sus vidas—. ¡Qué tontería dices!

Yuri se acercó a su equipaje, dándole la espalda a su entrenador. Apretó sus labios y cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos. Entonces, de una manera ciertamente ridícula, recordó fugazmente la imagen de Yuuri recargado en la orilla de la pista de hielo, limpiándose el sudor e hidratándose. A su lado, Yakov lo miraba con atención mientras murmuraba algunas palabras que debían ser importantes. También, algo que parecía ser la sombra de una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. _Le agradaba. _A Yakov, Yuuri parecía agradarle. Con él, ahora recordaba, el entrenador sí había sido tranquilo. A Yuuri no le gritaba.

Tal vez era porque el japonés sí lo escuchaba. Inclusive si se trataba de alguien desafiante, como la mayoría de los patinadores solían serlo, Yuuri siempre tomaba en cuenta las recomendaciones de los demás. Y eso era algo que él sabía a la perfección porque, después de todo, Yuri había sido quien, mediante gritos, críticas y un extraordinario ejemplo, le había enseñado a hacer un _salchow_. Y Yuuri no sólo había ignorado las incomodidades que su personalidad causaban, sino que también consiguió aprender y perfeccionar ese salto.

_Siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible para mejorar. _

_Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba con ellos en ese momento? _

_No lo comprendía. Realmente no lo hacía. _

—¡Sólo serán unos cuantos días! —gritó una vez más al cerrar su maleta, espantando a Potya en el proceso, quien sólo atinó a huir de la habitación de Yuri hacia un destino incierto—. ¡Cuando regrese, y ellos vuelvan a ser los mismos idiotas cursis y empalagosos de siempre, practicaré veinte malditas horas al día si eso es lo que quieres!

Fue la determinación de su voz y no sus excusas raras, lo que convenció a Yakov de desistir en una faena que había sido inútil desde el principio. Feltsman conocía mejor que nadie el temperamento volátil de sus patinadores y sabía que, sea cual fuese tontería que estaba cruzando por la mente de Yuri, ésta no desaparecería hasta que se viera satisfecho. Aun así, por más que lo intentaba, no alcanzaba a comprender el origen de tan fuertes motivaciones. ¿Japón? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los países, había sido ese el que había llamado la atención de aquel adolescente?

—¿A _quiénes_ te refieres? —preguntó, sin estar seguro de querer recibir una respuesta. Algo le decía que el saberlo sólo le ocasionaría una terrible migraña.

Yuri estaba a punto de soltar una exasperada respuesta cuando el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo un descortés movimiento que, de haber sido completado, hubiese ocasionado la ira de su entrenador a niveles catastróficos. El molesto chillido volvió a dejarse escuchar, y en lugar de ser sólo un anuncio de una inesperada visita, se volvió continuo y rápido, propio de un niño impaciente ante una puerta en donde le prometieron dulces. Y fue justamente eso lo que hizo que Yakov acertara sobre quién estaba detrás de la entrada, aún antes de haber llegado a ella.

—Vitya —pronunció el entrenador nada más al abrir la puerta mientras masajeaba su sien—, de verdad, éste no es buen momento para alguna de tus…

—¡Llegas tarde, anciano! ¡No pretendo perder ese maldito vuelo por tu culpa!

Si lo que pretendían era acortar su tiempo de vida, lo estaban logrando. Yakov se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda al empezar a vislumbrar la magnitud de aquel absurdo embrollo. Entendía que Yuri fuese un adolescente caprichoso y que Victor jamás en su vida hubiera madurado, pero ¿ellos dos como aliados? Ni siquiera quería empezar a imaginar los desastres que dos temperamentos tan similares eran capaces de crear.

—Dime _por favor_ que no estás aquí para seguirle este estúpido juego a Yuri…

Victor, de pie en el portal, con una maleta reposando en su lado izquierdo y Makkachin sentado en el derecho, ladeó el rostro y sonrió con esa expresión suya que Yakov conocía tan bien y que auguraba futuros problemas.

—¿Juego? —musitó, fracasando monumentalmente en su terrible intento de fingir ignorancia sobre aquello de lo que Yakov le acusaba—. No sé a qué te refieres… —Despreocupadamente, Victor entró en el lugar, arrastrando su maleta y con Makkachin siguiendo sus pasos. De inmediato, y casi como si supiera con precisión los futuros planes de su amo, el caniche buscó un lugar en el cual acurrucarse—. ¿Sabes? ¡Yuri me prometió unas increíbles aguas termales que sólo pueden hallarse en Japón! —Luego, en un acto deliberado, Victor golpeó amistosamente el hombro de su entrenador—. Por cierto, Yakov… ¡me alegra tanto encontrarte! ¡Necesito un favor! ¿Puede Makkachin quedarse con ustedes unos días mientras Yuri y yo conocemos Japón?

Yakov ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para replicar. Yuri, con una expresión malhumorada que pretendía esconder detrás de unas innecesarias gafas oscuras, gruñó.

—Tú ya conoces Japón.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Victor, levantando una ceja—. He sido asignado varias veces al Trofeo NHK y durante el Cuatro Continentes. ¡Oye, Yakov! ¿Recuerdas cuando en el Campeonato Mundial...?

Pero el entrenador no deseaba rememorar el pasado. Dedicándole a Victor una furibunda mirada, decidió recordarle lo importante de su profesión y la larga lista de contratos pendientes que empezaban a surgir ahora que el verano había comenzado. Los arduos entrenamientos, la creación de nuevos estilos, portadas de revistas, modelo improvisado o inclusive el entrevistado casual de un programa de espectáculos, el ruso siempre había tenido su agenda ocupada. Sin embargo, volátil y caprichoso, también había sido uno de los deportistas más regañados por la Federación Rusa de Patinaje.

—¡Vámonos ya, anciano! —masculló Yuri, interrumpiendo el elaborado discurso que evidentemente Victor ignoraba con gran habilidad—. Tenemos que llegar a ese maldito aeropuerto.

—Voy, voy —entonó animado, inclinándose hacia donde Makkachin descansaba, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. Hundió sus dedos en el suave pelaje con cariño y besó su cabeza, a lo que el caniche respondió con un tímido lenguetazo—. Esta vez serán sólo unos días, Makkachin. ¿Te portarás bien con Yakov? ¿Serás un buen cachorro?

Mientras Victor se dedicaba a pronunciar una larga lista de motes llenos de cariño a Makkachin, Yakov se encargó de analizar la postura tensa de Yuri. Cansado, aunque decidido, el muchacho parecía haber adquirido una madurez nueva en unos cuantos días. No se trataba patinaje, sino de algo mucho más profundo que ello. Era algo por lo que al parecer, ese adolescente hasta entonces despreocupado, estaba dispuesto a luchar.

—Vitya… —musitó Yakov, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sin embargo, tras darle un último y largo abrazo a su mascota, el hombre se levantó y miró a su entrenador con un rastro de burla brillando en sus cristalinos ojos azules.

—Cuidaré de él —prometió en voz baja, con una sonrisa tranquila y aquella seguridad con la que entraba a la pista de hielo durante una competencia—. No te preocupes. Quizá este viaje le haga bien.

Y aunque Yakov también pensaba lo mismo, al verlos marchar, algo dentro de sí le dijo que ni Victor ni Yuri regresarían a casa siendo los mismos que justo en ese momento, se despedían sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂****  
**

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yuri?

Aquel día… ¿dónde habían terminado aquel día? Su viaje en motocicleta con Otabek fue más un recorrido turístico que un paseo cotidiano, en el que Yuri se encargó de animar su humor al mostrarle a su mejor amigo los lugares en donde había crecido. Le indicaba qué calles tomar, cuáles desvíos seguir y los sitios por donde era mejor no cruzar. Le habló de sus recuerdos, de su infancia y de cómo creció sin darse cuenta en una pista de hielo cuando otros descubrieron su talento. Otabek lo escuchó con atención. Siempre había sido así con él. Por eso, sin vacilar y dejándose llevar por la añoranza de unos tiempos que jamás regresarían, continuaron hablando mientras seguían la ruta del Río Moscova, atravesándolo sobre _Krimsky Val, _para finalmente estacionarse y continuar a pie por una parte de las cien hectáreas del Parque Gorki, que tantas risas había guardado de él.

—Sí —Había respondido, sentándose en una de las tantas bancas protegidas por la suave sombra de los árboles y desde donde, a una prudente distancia y si tenías suerte, podías ver las pequeñas embarcaciones que navegaban a través del río. Era una escenario cualquiera de un día cualquiera. En realidad, no había nada especial en él.

Pero si era así, ¿por qué él no podía dejar de recordarlo? ¿Acaso era por la presencia de Otabek?

—Cuando estuviste aquí, durante el campamento de Yakov… —comenzó Yuri, cuando el otro se sentó junto a él—, ¿alguna vez viniste a este lugar? ¿Al parque Gorki?

Otabek miró a su alrededor. Las parejas tomadas de la mano, las risas de los niños que corrían junto a sus padres disfrutando de la primavera, la música instrumental que debía provenir de alguna parte del parque y allá, a la lejanía, separada por un río que atravesaba Moscú, el murmullo intranquilo de una ciudad que continuaba respirando.

—Nunca —respondió con honestidad, esbozando uno de esos intentos suyos de sonrisa—. Ésta es mi primera vez.

_«__¿Es tu primera vez en un festival japonés, Yurio?__»_

Yuri giró su rostro al escucharlo, sintiendo sus mejillas entibiarse. Su corazón se aceleró, alegrándose por ser capaz de mostrarle a Otabek algo nuevo; algo diametralmente diferente, pero con esa misma emoción que lo embargó la noche en la que se coló a aquel lugar, donde Beka fue del DJ.

—Aunque he escuchado de él —admitió animado—. Todos hemos _escuchado _de él, ¿no crees? —Y para completar sus palabras, Otabek apretó sus labios sutilmente, dejando de escapar un hermoso y famoso silbido que Yuri reconoció al instante.

—_Wind of change, _de _Scorpions_ —dijo, sonriendo de lado para luego respirar hondo y cantar en voz baja—: _I follow the Moskva, down to Gorky Park, listening to the wind of change… _

_...walking down the street, distant memories are buried in the past forever._

_«__¡Es increíble! ¡Tienes una gran voz, Yurio!__»_

—No sabía que cantabas… —inquirió Otabek, arqueando su ceja y observándolo con un renovado interés que lo hizo desviar la vista. Sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso por el escrutinio, Yuri se hundió en el asiento mientras escondía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Puedo hacer muchísimas cosas más cosas que sólo patinar —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así como tú eres _DJ_, yo también tengo otros pasatiempos con los cuáles perder mi tiempo libre.

_«¿Qué hago además de patinar? Uhm… siendo sincero, Yurio, no soy bueno en alguna otra cosa. Inclusive el patinaje requiere de todo mi esfuerzo más que de algún tipo de talento… » _

—Aunque —Yuri entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo la atención de Otabek puesta en sus palabras. Nunca había entendido por qué era tan fácil hablar con él—, yo creo que es otra persona la que tiene una voz desperdiciada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el otro, sin obtener un nombre en concreto, pues Yuri simplemente se limitó a acomodarse mejor sobre su asiento, para luego levantar la vista al cielo en un silencio extrañamente cómodo. Luego, sonriendo con dulzura ante algo que parecía ser un buen recuerdo, Yuri negó con su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—_Sasa no ha sara-sara nokiba ni yureru _—La suave composición, tranquila y dulce, emergió de sus labios sin pensarlo. La brisa fría acariciaba sus mejillas y se llevaba los versos de una hermosa canción que iba desgranando. Y a su lado, Otabek de pronto entendió de pronto de quién le estaba hablando—. _Ohoshi-sama kirakira, kingin sunago…_

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

—_...goshiki no tanzaku, watashi ga kaita. Ohoshi-sama kirakira, sora kara miteru._

—Eres muy bueno cantando, Yuri —dijo una voz a su lado. El rubio ni siquiera volteó en la dirección en la que era llamado. No tenía deseos de ver el sonriente y estúpido rostro de Victor, cuando aún faltaban más de diez de horas de vuelo para llegar a su destino—. No sabía que hablabas japonés.

—No lo hago —replicó de malhumor, girando el rostro hacia la ventana, donde un despejado e infinito cielo parecía mucho más interesante que los vanos intentos de Victor por llamar su atención desde su asiento. Repentinamente, se sintió agradecido por la manía del anciano por viajar siempre en _Clase Premier; _de esa manera no tenía que soportar su cercanía dentro de su espacio vital—. Sólo conozco algunas oraciones y esa canción. —Tras una pausa demasiado larga, añadió—: Me la enseñó _él. _

_«—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos moviéndose con nerviosismo—. Es una canción infantil muy famosa. Tal vez el próximo año deberíamos visitar Japón, Yurio. Y si es en julio, te prometo que la escucharás en todos lados. _—_Sonrió y terminó de doblar un pedazo de papel con el que había estado entretenido. Después, tras unos movimientos más, extendió la figura de origami hacia Yuri y la colocó entre sus manos_—. _Listo. Aquí tienes tu grulla de papel. Ahora, Yurio, puedes pedir un deseo. Y quizá, si no cae la lluvia de las lágrimas, y si Orihime y Hikoboshi se reencuentran, tal vez puedan concedértelo. Así que pide con fuerza tu deseo.» _

Victor suspiró y volvió a centrar la atención en la pantalla que frente a él le mostraba las imágenes de una película de los noventa, protagonizada por Julia Roberts. Una cursi historia de amor que normalmente le emocionaría sino fuera por la curiosidad que las decisiones de Yuri le causaban en ese momento. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, Victor tenía que aceptar que fue el aburrimiento y no la creencia en la veracidad de las palabras de Yuri, lo que lo animó a acompañarlo en ese idílico viaje. Imaginaba que el adolescente sólo buscaba un pretexto para escapar de sus obligaciones; para olvidar la presión de ser un patinador artístico por unos cuantos días. Cuando tenía su edad, él también lo había hecho. Sin embargo, al mirar a Yuri sin emoción alguna, más centrado en sus pensamientos que en escapar de Rusia, se encontró preguntándose quién era la persona que buscaba con tanta desesperación. Quién era aquel que había conseguido meterse con tanta fuerza bajo la piel de aquel adolescente quisquilloso.

_Quién, quién, quién. _

_¿Quién sería él? _

—Yuuri Katsuki —pronunció, y al hacerlo, aquel tierno nombre acarició sus labios como una cálida y suave brisa de verano—. _Yuuri… _

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira, sora kara miteru._

_[Las estrellas brillan, brillan... nos miran desde el cielo.]_

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Una mezcla de recuerdos sobre cómo era la relación de Yuri y Beka y lo que está ocurriendo en el presente. Espero la hayan disfrutado y no resultara demasiado confusa.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un comentario para esta historia! **

**¡Excelente semana!**


	5. Yutopia Katsuki

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi solo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Beta: **Miss Lefroy Fraser

**Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

**Desire**

Por:

**PukitChan**

_[Deseo, del latín vulgar desidium, a su vez, del latín clásico desidia, cuya raíz es el verbo desidere, añadiéndose así el influjo analógico desiderare. Este verbo se compone de sidus, sideris con el prefijo __«__de-__»__. _

_Se añaden de igual manera los vocablos franceses _désir y désirer, que vienen del latín desiderium:

_«__Buscando señales.__»__]_

**5**

**Yutopia Katsuki**

_『Esta noche no olvides mirar nuestras estrellas.』_

_Aquello_ sucedió dos días antes la competencia de Aguas Termales sobre Hielo. La imprevista y extraña idea había empezado, como de costumbre, con Victor y sus enormes ojos azules de perro pateado y todos rindiéndose ante ellos, como quien cede a los caprichosos llantos de un bebé. No era necesario esforzarse demasiado para recordar la claridad con la que, al terminar uno de esos entrenamientos absurdos en los que más que enseñar parecía burlarse de ellos, Victor había mirado hacia el cielo despejado con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—¡Vamos a un _matsuri_! —Había gritado tan entusiasmado mientras regresaban a _Yutopia,_ que inclusive Makkachin ladró al seguir el ánimo de su dueño—. ¡Mari me lo ha dicho durante el desayuno! ¡Hoy habrá un festival en uno de los templos cercanos! ¿No sería grandioso asistir, relajarnos y divertirnos?

Yuri había levantado una ceja y detuvo su andar para mirar la expresión supuestamente inocente de Victor. A su lado, Yuuri lo observó y sonrió con algo parecido a la resignación. Era uno de esos días donde, ambos sabían, terminarían siendo arrastrados por Victor a una nueva locura que en realidad acabarían por disfrutar, a pesar de lo mucho que refunfuñaran por ello. Porque no importaba cuánto riñeran, rieran o simplemente hablaran aburridos mientras se calzaban los patines. De alguna manera, en esos pocos días de convivencia, los tres habían logrado complementar su compañía.

—Victor —musitó Yuuri, intentando conciliar la situación hacia un terreno más sereno—, ¿por eso decidiste terminar el entrenamiento un poco más temprano? ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado cuando la competencia está tan cerca y nosotros…?

—¡Es verdad, anciano! —interrumpió Yuri con mucho menos tacto en sus palabras. Nunca entendería cómo era capaz Nikiforov de ser tan despreocupado—. ¡¿Por qué piensas que seguiremos tu juego cuando deberías ahora mismo estar preparándote para regresar a Rusia?!

La sonrisa de Victor aumentó mientras ladeaba el rostro y colocaba el dedo índice en su mejilla. Aquello, al parecer, era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar de su parte porque los observó alternadamente antes de pronunciar los peores argumentos jamás inventados para una decisión que ya había sido tomada de antemano.

—¿No es precisamente por eso que deberíamos ir? ¡No pueden estar tan estresados por una competencia! ¡Así sólo conseguirán fallar sus saltos! ¡Deberían disfrutar algo además de la pista de hielo! Además, si lo analizamos con cuidado, no estamos interrumpiendo las prácticas o algo así. Son sus horas libres, ¿no es verdad? ¡Entonces deberíamos simplemente hacerlo! ¡Es una orden del entrenador!

Y la afirmación, ya fuera correcta o no, bastó para que Victor acelerara sus pasos entusiasmados en una loca carrera hacia _Yutopia_ que, al igual que siempre, Makkachin ganó. Una vez allí, y tras un baño más bien rápido e inquieto de parte de Victor, Hiroko se encargó de ofrecerles las vestimentas adecuadas para el festival, a pesar de la insistencia de Victor por usar simplemente un _fundoshi _y las constantes negativas de Yuuri al respecto.

—_Yuuuuuuuuri _—Victor miró al japonés con los ojos entrecerrados y un puchero en sus labios que parecían no inmutarlo—, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos? ¡Como tu entrenador, es mi deber conocer el entorno que te rodea!

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver el usar un _fundoshi_ con todo eso?! —exclamó Yuuri alterado, aunque Yuri no terminaba de entender por qué. ¿Qué era aquello que Victor tanto quería usar y que irritaba así al cerdo? No tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera investigar al respecto, una sonriente Hiroko había llegado a la habitación donde peleaban, con varias prendas entre sus manos que mostró con cuidado frente a ellos.

—Sabía que aún estaban por aquí —dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la tela de uno de los trajes con los que había llegado. Divertida, observó a los tres hombres y se acercó a Victor, quien le sonrió con dulzura. Era realmente difícil no tomarle cariño—. Yuuri, ayudaré a _Vicchan_ con la ropa. Tú ayuda a Yurio, por favor. ¡Ah! Y también traje un yukata para ti, cielo. Es el de color negro.

A Yuri le sorprendió que nadie, ni siquiera él, le llevara la contraria a aquella menuda y sonriente mujer. El japonés suspiró y tomó la ropa, animándolo a seguirlo, a pesar de que Victor continuaba diciendo que no tenía ningún problema en verlos desnudarse y cambiarse allí mismo. Maldito enfermo.

—Victor en verdad está encantado —comentó Yuuri cuando deslizaron la puerta, y las risitas de Hiroko y el ruso no fueron más que murmullos lejanos. Caminó tranquilamente a su habitación y abrió la puerta, para inmediatamente después dejar caer los yukatas sobre la cama. Al notar el mutismo del adolescente, giró su rostro y le dedicó una mirada apenada—. Lo siento, Yurio, todo esto debe resultarte molesto. Si no quieres usarlo…

—Está bien —interrumpió con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su alrededor con disimulada curiosidad. No recordaba haber estado en esa habitación con anterioridad—. ¡Pero no lo hago por ti ni por el anciano! —gritó de pronto, haciendo especial énfasis en ello—. ¡Es porque… porque tu mamá se molestó en buscarlo para que lo usara!

Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos, intentando vanamente el reprimir una risita que su mirada no logró ocultar.

—De acuerdo —comentó con mejor humor, girándose hacia la cama donde extendió un hermoso yukata de tela delicada y una elegante tonalidad azul oscuro—. _Mari-neechan_ también se alegrará mucho al escucharte. Te adora.

Yuri trató con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse ante la sinceridad de aquellas palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a oír algo así pese a que sus seguidoras, las _Yuri Angels, _no hicieran otra cosa más que repetirsélo.

—¡Entonces dámelo, cerdo! —gritó, tratando de mostrar indiferencia—. ¡Me lo pondré e iremos a ese tonto festival para que mañana podamos volver a patinar! —El adolescente extendió su mano y comenzó a agitarla de arriba hacia abajo, esperando que el otro entendiera las señales. No obstante, no logró lo que pretendía, pues el japonés, mirándolo por encima del hombro, esbozó una sonrisa tan incómoda como divertida.

—Yurio, tienes que desvestirte.

—¡¿Ah?!

—¡No, espera! —exclamó rápidamente, volteando al comprender cómo podían interpretarse sus palabras—. Me refiero a que puedes conservar tu ropa interior si quieres, pero el resto te estorbará. Y te sentirás muy incómodo al caminar con el yukata puesto. —Se rascó una mejilla nervioso, esperando no estar balbuceando—. No es difícil de ponerse un yukata, pero la primera vez puede ser extraño y…

No pudo continuar. Yuri chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a despojarse de las prendas que vestía con tanta rapidez, que Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para darle un poco de privacidad. Si bien los dos practicaban un deporte que a menudo los hacía compartir vestuarios con muchos patinadores más, el japonés jamás se había terminado de acostumbrar a ello. Su natural timidez le empujaba a mantener la vista apartada a pesar de que, de los dos, él era el adulto.

—Listo, cerdo —exclamó la voz ligeramente nerviosa de Yuri—. ¿Ahora sí puedes dármelo? —No obtuvo respuesta con palabras, pero sí con acciones. Yuuri tomó la prenda y se la ofreció aún sin observarlo. Sólo cuando escuchó el susurrar de la tela y las dudas malhumoradas sobre por qué unas mangas eran tan amplias y estaba dividido en dos, fue cuando giró y se animó a mirarlo procurando no reír ante la cara ofuscada del joven ruso ante lo que parecía ser un verdadero enigma.

—Espera… —Yuuri pronunció esa palabra con cuidado, susurrante. Se acercó a él y, alisando con sus manos la tela del yukata, comenzó a hablar mirando siempre hacia abajo, centrado en las acciones de sus brazos y no en su mirada—: Debes envolver tu cuerpo con él. El derecho toca el cuerpo, el izquierdo sobre el derecho. De lo contrario, sería algo muy triste. —Las manos del japonés eran precisas y cuidadosas. Sujetaba la tela y procuraba no incomodar a Yuri con su cercanía, a pesar de que este simplemente había decidido quedarse paralizado. Nunca habían compartido tanto de su espacio personal y, más que incómodo, resultaba terriblemente extraño—. Sujétalo —ordenó y se separó de él unos momentos para después regresar con un cordón y una tela clara de largo tamaño a la que llamó _obi_—. No dejemos que se caiga.

Cuando los brazos de Yuuri rodearon su cuerpo, casi como si estuviera envolviéndolo en un abrazo al colocar el cordón a la altura de su cintura, el adolescente sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Su cercanía, su dulce aroma, la manera amable del otro a pesar de cómo él lo trataba, le resultaba tan ajeno que no sabía cómo actuar. Inclusive sus malas palabras habían desaparecido de sus labios dejando tras de sí un nervioso silencio. Así que, intentando no lucir como un idiota, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. La habitación de Yuuri lucía ordenada y llena de pequeños detalles esparcidos que revelaban su fuerte personalidad escondida tras su timidez, pero fue el solitario teclado olvidado en el fondo lo que en verdad logró llamar su atención.

—¿Tocas el piano? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad. El japonés, que en ese momento se inclinaba hacia atrás para empezar a colocar el _obi_, sonrió y negó con un sencillo ademán.

—Lo hacía cuando era niño —explicó, acomodando la tela alrededor de su cintura. Yuri, que levantó la vista para poder apreciar el momento en el que pronunciaba la respuesta, no recordaba que entre ellos hubiera una diferencia tan evidente de alturas—. Pero no era muy bueno en ello. Empecé a hacerlo por una canción tradicional que necesita ese tipo de acompañamiento. —Caminó alrededor del adolescente y se colocó atrás de él, para darle forma al nudo del _obi_, mientras Yuri sentía el roce de sus manos y la calidez de su cuerpo rozándose a medida de que hablaba—. Probablemente, si lo retomara ahora, sería la única canción que podría tocar completa.

—¿...qué canción? —preguntó con la voz vuelta un suspiro, pero que, aun así, Yuuri alcanzó a escuchar. Detuvo un momento sus manos, casi como si estuviera analizándolo y, cuando comenzó a doblar otra vez la tela, Yuri escuchó un suspiro seguido de una pausada y suave melodía entonada por una maravillosa y masculina voz que nunca olvidaría.

—_Sasa no ha sara-sara nokiba ni yureru. Ohoshi-sama kirakira, kingin sunago _—cantó Yuuri, haciendo los últimos dobleces que Yuri ya no sentía porque la voz que cantaba muy cerca de él, casi rozando su nuca, había acelerado los latidos de su corazón—. _Goshiki no tanzaku, watashi ga kaita. Ohoshi-sama kirakira, sora kara miteru. _—La voz se detuvo y por un momento todo quedó sumergido en un precioso silencio que se rompió cuando el japonés dio una amistosa palmadita en su espalda diciendo—: Listo. Un hermoso nudo para tu yukata, Yurio.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, notó la curiosidad de Yuuri esperando el veredicto de su vestimenta. Así que, aún levemente conmocionado, se miró. La suave tela azul que lo envolvía era fresca y delineaba formas rectas en su cuerpo, dejando sutilmente al descubierto su pálido pecho. El obi, de un color más pálido, no lo apretaba como al principio pensó que lo haría. Y al final, tanto en las mangas como a la altura sus tobillos, ornamentando preciosamente el yukata, el dibujo de unos dientes de león a medio soplar con sus vilanos flotando entre el ondular de la tela.

Era realmente hermoso.

—G-gracias —dijo trémulo. A modo de respuesta, el japonés le dedicó una de sus miradas comprensivas antes de girar para extender el yukata que él usaría. Al quitarse la playera, el rubio rápidamente apartó la vista hacia los dientes de león de su vestimenta. Cuando era niño, su abuelo solía decirle que al soplar uno de ellos, no sólo estaba pidiendo un profundo deseo, sino también mandando sus sentimientos para la persona que escogiera.

_Así que cierra los ojos, Yurochka, y piensa en una persona muy querida. ¿Listo? Entonces sopla… y deja que tus pensamientos se los lleve el viento. No olvides desear con todas tus fuerzas. No lo olvides nunca, para que así pueda ser concedido. _

_Y ahora, pide tu deseo. _

—¿Qué significa?

—¿Uh? —Yuuri, que en ese momento cerraba su yukata negra y comenzaba a atarlo, giró para mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿A qué te refieres, Yurio?

—La canción… ¿qué es lo que dice?

El japonés tardó en responder, pero resultaba evidente el porqué. Sus manos se movían por inercia, creando un nuevo nudo, pero su mente parecía estar meditando con cuidado la respuesta. Después de unos minutos, cuando finalmente el obi estaba atado alrededor de su cintura y la paciencia del adolescente por agotarse, fue cuando Yuuri volvió a encontrar su voz en forma de canción tras un hondo suspiro.

—_Las hojas del bambú susurran, susurran, meciéndose en el alero del tejado. Las estrellas brillan, brillan, en los granos de arena dorados y plateados. _—Silencio. Luego, tras unos escasos segundos en los que pareció que necesitaba volver a concentrarse, Yuuri continuó—: _He escrito ya las tiras de papel de cinco colores. Las estrellas brillan, brillan, nos miran desde el cielo. _

El adolescente, que no se había percatado hasta ese momento de lo pausado de su respiración, se sobresaltó asustado cuando alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y pasó a su lado, ignorándolo para centrarse en el japonés, que por poco cae a la cama por la fuerza del inesperado.

—¡YUURI! —gritó Victor entusiasmado, envolviendo al otro en algo que parecía ser un asfixiante abrazo. Makkachin se acercó también, pero decidió subirse a la cama de Yuuri y desde ahí observar todo el espectáculo—. ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras un cantante tan maravilloso?! ¡Y ese yukata te luce genial!

—¡Eh! ¡Victor, espera!

Pero Victor no quiso esperar. Riendo como un niño pequeño, llenó al japonés de toda clase de halagos que lo hicieron ruborizar y tambalearse hacia donde estaba Yuri, quien sólo atinó a gruñir cuando comprendió que había caído, una vez más, en un indescriptible caos del que no quería ser partícipe pero del que, sabía, no tenía sentido intentar escapar.

—Tú también luces muy bien, Yurio. ¡Hiroko en verdad tienes gustos increíbles! —Y como si quisiera ilustrar su oración, Victor giró sobre sí mismo y estiró sus brazos para mostrarles el yukata de color vino con largas rayas horizontales que le daban un elegante y atractivo aspecto—. ¡Lo adoro! ¡Estamos casi listos para el festival!

—¿Casi? —preguntó el adolescente, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato. Ya había hecho demasiadas cosas para continuar siguiendo las tonterías del anciano. Nikiforov, sin embargo, no estaba interesado en él sino en el japonés, a quien se acercó con tanta tranquilidad que terminó haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Sólo un detalle —susurró Victor, estirando sus brazos hacia el rostro de Yuuri, quien apretó sus párpados al sentir las manos ajenas deslizándose por su cabello. Los largos dedos se hundieron cariñosamente entre las hebras negras, empujándolas hacia atrás, para despejar su atractivo rostro y mirarlo con ternura—. Listo. _Perfect, Yuuri. _

Entonces, cuando el aludido abrió los ojos y se topó con la cristalina mirada del mayor, sonrió. Y Yuri, que observaba aquel ridículo espectáculo en silencio, comprendió con asco cuál era la pieza que había estado buscando a ciegas durante todos esos días. Porque desde que Victor se marchara de Rusia sin mirar atrás, dejando promesas sin cumplir, una profesión en la que él era el mejor y una nación que lo amaba, todo carecía de sentido: desde el enfado de Yakov hasta sus misteriosas motivaciones. No había explicado razones y no intentó pedir disculpas; un día, simplemente, Victor se había cansado, había tomado aquello que le era importante y desapareció del mundo del patinaje sin dejar rastro.

Fue cuando Yuuri Katsuki había aparecido.

Y ahora que por fin Yuri lo había encontrado en ese pequeño y olvidado pueblo de un país extranjero, con una sonrisa en sus labios, un brillo cegador en su estúpida mirada y una persona que le correspondía de igual manera, fue cuando lo entendió.

_Victor nunca pretendió escapar de Rusia, como todos creían._

_Tan sólo había encontrado el amor. _

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

Hasetsu había cambiado. Yuri no podía explicarlo con palabras, pero mientras Victor y él descendían por las escaleras eléctricas en la tranquila estación de la que tenía desagradables recuerdos, sabía que todo era diferente. _Aquel_ no era el Hasetsu que él había conocido a pesar de que luciera exactamente igual. El malestar que había estado alojando su pecho desde que pisó Japón, se acrecentó cuando la curiosidad de Victor le hizo notar que todo era nuevo, pero a la vez completamente extraño. Era como un terrible y desagradable _déjà vu. _

—Así que aquí es —pronunció Victor nada más al salir, colocándose sus gafas oscuras que, en lugar de distraer la atención, parecía llamarla aún más—, la razón de tu locura: hemos llegado al fin del mundo.

Yuri gruñó y comenzó a caminar, escuchando al otro seguirlo. Podían tomar un taxi, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, porque los recuerdos acumulándose en su interior eran muchos y él se sabía de memoria el camino hacia el _onsen_ de la familia Katsuki. Además, debía utilizar el trayecto para elaborar un plan que hasta ese momento sólo era una idea más o menos establecida y sin muchos detalles en su mente: debía convencer a Victor de viajar hasta Japón, reencontrarlo con el cerdo y después regresar con ambos a Rusia. Hasta el momento, la primera parte del plan había funcionado, pero eso era por el temperamento volátil del mayor. El japonés sería el verdadero problema.

¿Cómo lograría convencer al cerdo de que aquella no era su vida y que los recuerdos que tenía no eran sino que falsas ideas de cómo había sido todo?

—Dijiste que me enamoré en este lugar —dijo Victor, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Yuri miró de soslayo la manera en la que el otro llevaba su escaso equipaje, luciendo exactamente como uno de esos turistas que tenían toda la intención de conocer la famosa Torre de Tokio y, por una confusión de palabras en el metro, había terminado en quién sabe dónde—, pero a mí me sigue pareciendo que fuiste tú quien olvidó su corazón aquí.

—No digas idioteces —farfulló, escondiendo su rostro tras sus cabellos dorados—. Sólo tenemos que enderezar todo. Lo único que tú y el cerdo hacían era parlotear sobre cuándo regresarían y cuánto Makkachin había echado de menos correr por aquí.

El nombre del caniche pareció centrar la atención de Victor, pero no agregó ninguna palabra. Sin embargo, para tortura del adolescente, aquel silencio no duró demasiado. Durante todo el camino, el mayor no hacía otra cosa más que mirar y señalar cosas que no eran interesantes, pero que encontraba curiosas. Compraba _souvenirs_ y le preguntó tantas veces cómo conocía el camino, qué era aquel castillo que se veía al fondo y por qué habían tantos adornos de papel por toda la ciudad, que al final Yuri realmente lamentó el no haber tomado aquel taxi y haber permitido que fuera el conductor el que tuviera que soportarlo.

—_Yuriiiiiii_, sé que tienes prisa y que quieres atrapar a un cerdito importante, pero tengo hambre, ¿no deberíamos detenernos a comer algo? ¡Los platillos de aquí deben ser increíbles!

—¡Maldita sea, Victor, ya casi llegamos! —gritó malhumorado al reconocer mejor los detalles de las calles y la tranquilidad de un lugar que parecía estar recuperando su vida activa con todos esos adornos que no habían estado en sus anteriores visitas, pero que le recordaban a aquella ocasión, cuando terminaron asistiendo a un festival que aún echaba de menos—. Ahí podrás comer _katsudon_ y bañarte en las aguas termales, donde te encontrarás con el cerdo y serán asquerosamente felices por siempre. Fin.

Al escuchar tan certeras e inocentes palabras, Victor no pudo evitar soltar una de sus largas carcajadas.

—No sé lo del cerdito, pero tengo mucha curiosidad por…

No pudo continuar. Los pasos de Yuri se habían detenido, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Victor levantó la mirada hacia la enorme de fachada de lo que, a juzgar por la expresión dudosa del adolescente, parecía ser su destino incierto. No había puertas, pero sí una escritura japonesa que anunciaba un nombre que no lograba comprender. Más que una casa, aquello parecía ser un hotel que se aferraba con ternura y decisión a su estilo oriental. Y a pesar de su belleza y la clara invitación a pasar y relajarse, el lugar parecía más bien solitario y casi olvidado.

—¿Llegamos? —preguntó hacia el paralizado adolescente que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_Sí. Finalmente, habían llegado. _

Tras un cansado suspiro, Victor le dio una palmadita en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. No entendía nada, pero realmente quería darse un baño, comer algo y turistear por todos los sitios que había visto en su caminata. Porque no importaba cuál fuera la perorata de Yuri sobre una vida que él no recordaba, si había llegado hasta allí era porque quería descansar por un momento del patinaje. Jugueteando con su equipaje, entró al lugar donde un enorme patio adornado por una estatua de lo que parecía ser la mascota de la ciudad, les dio la bienvenida.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos dentro, sin llegar a la entrada principal, cuando escucharon unos agudos ladridos. Yuri se sobresaltó, pero fue Victor quien, acostumbrado a la compañía de Makkachin, buscó instintivamente el origen de aquel sonido… y no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de bambú, del que curiosamente colgaban unas tiras de papel, un pequeño caniche de pelo café los miraba con auténtica curiosidad y les ladraba cada tanto, como si quisiera darles a entender que ya había notado su presencia y no podrían escapar de él. Yuri lo miró extrañado, como si tuviera la sensación de haber visto a ese pequeño perro en alguna parte que su entorpecida memoria no era capaz de recordar. Aun así, no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo mucho porque Victor, al localizar a la criatura, sonrió enormemente y sus ojos destilaron un alegre brillo que Yuri no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Mira, Yuri! ¡Un mini Makkachin!

Y como si esa hubiera sido la señal que el caniche que había estado esperando, la versión diminuta de Makkachin se levantó y corrió hacia ellos sin dejar de agitar su cola hasta lograr alcanzarlos. Anduvo a su alrededor, trazando círculos, para luego brincar y ladrar animado muy cerca de sus pies, hasta que Victor se agachó y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, riéndose al sentir el lengüetazo cariñoso del pequeño perro.

—¡Hola, Mini-Makka! —repetía una y otra vez, abrazándolo como si lo conociera de toda la vida y viceversa. Ese caniche era muy sociable—. ¿Estás contento de vernos? ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?

_Dónde, dónde, dónde. ¿Dónde Yuri había visto a ese perro? Retazos de memorias olvidadas le traían imágenes de una solitaria habitación, una fotografía y el aroma dulce de un incienso que creaba diminutos círculos de humo a su alrededor. _

Risas divertidas. Ladridos agudos y después un absurdo nombre colándose en su mente.

_¿Acaso aquel perro era…?_

Unos claros y firmes pasos que detuvieron el caos. Luego, una cálida y amable voz que llamó la atención de todos.

—_¿Vicchan...? ¿Dónde estás?_

_«Es la leyenda del Tanabata, Yurio. _

_Orihime y Hikoboshi se amaron tanto, tanto, que se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor… y por ello, por amarse demasiado, fueron forzados a decirse adiós.»_

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

OMG. No puedo creer que hemos llegado hasta este punto, jdajadskjadjkadsjadsjdas. Estoy muy emocionada, dajdasjkadjkadsjdas. Muero. De verdad, estoy emocionada por cómo ha crecido esto y que estemos justo en la mitad de la historia djadsad. ¡Estoy emocionada!

Un agradecimiento especial a **Miss Lefroy Fraser **que me ha tenido la paciencia de un santo al echarme la mano en tiempo récord para betear este capítulo. En serio, gracias por todo. Sois un amor y nada de nada fuera fácil sin tu apoyo :).

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y más gracias si les nace un comentario para esta historia!**  
**¡Un beso grandote y excelente inicio de semana!**


	6. Reencuentros y desengaños

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi sólo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Beta: **Miss Lefroy Fraser

**Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

**Desire**

Por:

**PukitChan**

[_Deseo, del latín vulgar Desidium, a su vez, del latín clásico Desidia,cuya raíz es el verbo Desidere, añadiéndose así el influjo analógico Desiderare. Este verbo se compone de sidus, sideris con el prefijo «De-». Se agregan los vocablos franceses désir y désirer._

_Al cruzar las raíces francesas e inglesas, desiderate, se despeja de literalidad:_

_«**Dejar de contemplar**»_]

**6**

** Reencuentros y desengaños**

Yuri Plisetsky no era el tipo de persona que analizaba con detenimiento el paso del tiempo. Para él, los segundos se medían en saltos, los minutos en elaboradas rutinas y las horas en arduos entrenamientos. La vida comenzaba al mismo tiempo que la temporada de patinaje y el cielo se tornaba un poco más oscuro con la llegada de la primavera. No era su estilo vivir de recuerdos, añorando viejos tiempos. Lo que él esperaba, con la típica ansiedad de una adolescencia llena de expectativas, era un futuro maravilloso y todo lo que traía consigo para él. O, cuando menos, así había sido hasta ese momento, cuando una amable y familiar voz alertó sus sentidos, llenándolo de una repentina nostalgia que solía asociar únicamente con su abuelo.

—¿Vicchan? ¿Dónde estás?

El caniche, que continuaba atrapado cariñosamente entre los brazos de Victor, agitó su cola de un lado a otro al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba y ladró para hacer saber su ubicación. Pronto, una madura y rechoncha mujer, de cálida presencia y una sonrisa rebosante de inocente amabilidad, apareció. Al principio, su atención se centró en buscar al caniche por el patio despejado, pero rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron con un destello de sorpresa al encontrar allí a sus dos inesperados invitados.

Al sentir su mirada puesta en ellos, Yuri se mordió el labio inferior. Hiroko, la dulce madre que los había acogido entre sus brazos y en su casa, ahora los observaba dudosa, como aquella lejana primera vez. No le gustaba cómo se sentía; detestaba darse cuenta de que había albergado en su interior la ridícula esperanza de que, cuando menos, alguien de ellos tuviera sus memorias intactas.

—Vicchan —volvió a pronunciar la mujer y de inmediato el caniche luchó para escabullirse de los brazos del mayor. Victor, comprendiendo lo que ocurría, le lanzó una mirada de apenada disculpa luego de inclinarse para liberar al perro. Hiroko ladeó el rostro y la sonrisa que dibujó fue tan tierna que Yuri no pudo evitar rememorar el escaso tiempo donde convivió con la familia Katsuki, agitando su corazón. Cerró los párpados y, tras un hondo suspiro, dio un paso hacia adelante, hacia ella, porque Hiroko siempre había sido el eje en el que cualquier persona podía sostenerse; el tipo de madre que te recibía con los brazos abiertos, listos para un largo abrazo y con tu comida favorita cuando los días habían sido malos. ¿Acaso ella...? ¿Ella también lo había olvidado...? Yuri no quería ser olvidado. No de esa forma tan absurda. No por ella.

—_Tadaima…_ —pronunció Yuri sin mirarla, porque, aunque sus temblorosos labios ansiaban pronunciar esas palabras, sus ojos no estaban preparados para ver su indiferencia. Sin embargo, Hiroko, la mujer que había aceptado la relación de su hijo con un hombre extranjero sin cuestionarlo por ello, la misma que dejó ir a Yuuri para que persiguiera sus sueños, aún si estos lo llevaban hasta al otro lado del mundo, se acercó a él y acunó entre sus manos el joven rostro, animándolo a mirarla. La inesperada acción le arrancó un sobresalto a Yuri, quien solo atinó a ofrecerle una muda expresión cargada de tristeza al ser invadido por la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse ante ella de mil formas distintas cuando la escuchó pronunciar tiernamente:

—_Okaeri_.

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

Aquella peculiar e infantil canción regresó a su mente el día en el que, por primera vez, vio patinando a Yuuri en Champions. El porqué no lo tenía claro, pero cuando esa mañana lo observó deslizándose sobre el hielo, Yuri comenzó a tararear la dulce melodía. La canción del festival de las estrellas, le había llamado Yuuri. Y aunque no se sabía la letra, porque solo la había escuchado una sola vez de los labios del japonés, el recuerdo perduraba y la suave entonación acudía a su mente, animándolo a tararearla quedamente, una y otra vez. Tantas, que inclusive él olvidó que lo estaba haciendo hasta que Yuuri se acercó a él y terminó por escucharlo.

—¿La recuerdas? —preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración—. ¡Tu memoria es asombrosa, Yurio!

Yuri hubiera querido decir algo genial. Algo que no sonara como una confesión llena de halagos, porque si él mantenía presente la canción en su memoria, no era por la letra o por lo asombrosamente pegadiza que era, sino por la hermosa voz del japonés. Tal vez podría haber dicho un «¡Por supuesto, cerdo! No todos somos tan inútiles como tú y el anciano» o quizás un «¡Eso es obvio! ¡Soy el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia!», pero ante las miradas curiosas y las sonrisas cómplices de los otros patinadores que fingían entrenar cuando en realidad los observaban, lo intimidaron. Era fácil molestar a Yuuri cuando nadie los miraba. Era sencillo ocultar sus emociones si todos lo ignoraban.

—Es tu maldita culpa —balbuceó, agachando su rostro con el pretexto de limpiar el hielo de las cuchillas, para luego sacudir sus manos enguantadas—. No la entiendo. Sí, me diste una traducción, pero sigue sin tener sentido todo eso. ¿Cinco tiras de papel? ¿Qué se supone que se escribe y qué tiene que ver las estrellas en todo esto? ¡Es una tontería!

Yuri en verdad quería molestarlo. Irritar al cerdo de tal manera que para todos fuera evidente su rivalidad y la profunda brecha de talento que los separaba. Pero en lugar de encontrarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca disgustada al escuchar tales expresiones, solo lo halló riendo, con una mano en su estómago y la otra tratando de esconder las expresiones de su rostro.

¿Qué demonios…?

—Lo siento… —exclamó Yuuri al ver su rostro indignado, limpiándose una lágrima que pretendía escapar de uno de sus ojos—, es solo que preguntaste lo mismo que suelen preguntar los niños al escuchar por primera vez esa canción y…

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué dices?! —gritó, atrayendo la atención hacia ellos una vez más—. ¡No tengo seis malditos años, cerdo! ¡Y aunque los tuviera, desde esa edad ya era mejor que tú en el hielo!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —dijo rápidamente, intentando tranquilizarlo con un ademán de sus manos—. ¡Lo que trato de decir es que tienes razón, Yurio! Fue injusto de mi parte no contarte la historia completa. Aunque también fue por causa de Victor, ahora que lo pienso. Deberíamos solucionarlo pronto. —Luego, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y la pista de hielo fuera el onsen de su familia, asintió—. ¡Ya sé! Aprovechando que a partir de ahora estaré en Rusia, ¿por qué no salimos a pasear un día de estos y te cuento la historia detrás de esa canción, Yurio? ¡Podríamos ir a comer también, después de uno de los entrenamientos!

Yuri separó sus labios para replicar, pero el ánimo que repentinamente inundó el cuerpo del japonés logró desarmarlo. ¿De verdad le entusiasmaba tanto probar un platillo de Rusia o era sencillamente la idea de compartir tiempo con él lo que provocaba aquello? No entendía nada. Y detestaba no hacerlo.

—Oye, cerdo…

No logró completar su oración y casi de inmediato olvidó lo que quería decirle, porque Victor, sin llegar ya a sorprenderlo por interrumpirlos (¿tenía antenas de transmisión escondidas en alguna parte del cerdo?), rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Yuuri, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, para luego dedicarle una de sus enormes y estúpidas sonrisas de corazón.

—¿Haciendo planes sin mí? ¡Yo también quiero comer y hablar con ustedes! —dijo riendo, y aunque no existía rastro de acusación en su voz, Yuri se sintió incómodo ante su presencia: como un pequeño niño ocultando su más reciente travesura ¿Desde cuándo el idiota de Victor tenía tal poder sobre su persona? No lo sabía.

—No es así —Yuuri, con un dejo de ternura en su voz que solía aparecer cuando Victor estaba presente, sonrió sin inmutarse por el contacto; resultaba evidente que para ese momento, ya se había acostumbrado a lo terriblemente corporal que era el otro—. Es importante que estés con nosotros. Además, a Yurio le aburriría estar a solas conmigo.

Tras la inesperada sinceridad de aquellas palabras, hubo un instante de curioso silencio. Yurio levantó una ceja con absoluta sorpresa, mientras Victor, más divertido que impresionado, soltaba una risita que evidenciaba lo erróneo que estaba Yuuri en sus creencias.

—¿En verdad piensas eso, eh, Yuuri? Ya deberías saber que nuestro adorable Yurio es tu...

—¡Victor! —masculló Yuri, lanzando una palabra altisonante en ruso—: ¡cállate!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri, desorientado. Cuando ellos comenzaban a hablar en su idioma materno, por alguna razón todo se volvía más tenso.

—¡No es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte! ¿Verdad, Yuuri? Yurio es tu…

—Не лезь не в своё дело и заткнись!

Tal vez se trató del tono desesperado de su voz o simplemente la idiotez de Victor actuando, pero lo cierto fue que cuando Yuuri los miró, comprendiendo que su riña había alcanzando un nivel superior del que normalmente tenían, lo único que se escuchó, casi con una cómica lucidez, fue:

—¿Y qué tal si en lugar de comprarla, tú nos preparas una comida, Yurio?

—¡¿AH?!

* * *

****⁂⁂⁂****

Aún después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos y compartiendo algo más que una fuerte rivalidad en la pista de hielo, exagerada más por los medios de comunicación que por ellos mismos, resultaba absurdo y casi risible darse cuenta de que por enésima vez, Yuri Plisetsky se había dejado arrastrar por una de las tantas bobas ideas Victor y Yuuri. De hecho, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no recordaba el momento exacto en el que había aceptado que su descanso coincidiera con el de ellos y tampoco alcanzaba a comprender cómo Yakov había aceptado semejante estupidez. Es decir, ¿tres de los patinadores que practicaban en su pista, alejados de ella el mismo día? ¿Cómo siquiera había aceptado? ¿Qué tipo de chantaje emocional había usado el anciano esta vez para convencerlo? ¿Ofrecer a su cerdito en sacrificio?

—¿Yurio? Victor acaba de llamar. Dice que consiguió todo lo que le pediste y estará aquí dentro de poco.

Y aunque Yakov los hubiera obligado a descansar el mismo día, ¿por qué él había aceptado cocinar para alimentarlos? Estaba convencido de que ni siquiera podrían ser útiles como conejillos de indias.

—Uh… ¿Yurio? ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Maldita sea, cerdo! ¡Esto no está bien!

Yuuri, que en ese momento estaba colocando sobre la isla de la cocina las bolsas de compras, ladeó el rostro con preocupación. Frunció su ceño y aquella mirada suave se posó sobre los alimentos que Yuri había escogido con la misma atención que ahora le dedicaba al patinaje artístico.

—¿Qué? ¿Hace falta algo? —preguntó alarmado—. ¡Aún puedo llamar a Victor y decirle que pase por lo que olvidamos! ¿Qué es, Yurio?

—¡Deja de pensar con el estómago un maldito segundo! ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto! —reclamó, señalando las compras, para después acercarse a ellas y entre gruñidos, sacar cada uno de los ingredientes—. ¡No debería estar cocinando para ustedes, idiotas!

—¿Por qué no? —Yuuri, colocándose en el extremo contrario de la isla, apoyó el rostro entre sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Yuri, siendo como era, podía quejarse toda la vida de ellos pero ciertamente no les negaba sus caprichos. Fácilmente pudo ignorarlos o simplemente cerrarles la puerta en sus rostros, pero fue el primero en despertarlos para llamarles, asegurando que las compras de los vegetales eran más productivas durante las primeras horas de la mañana.

—¡Porque son ustedes! —gritó, como si eso fuera suficiente para explicar todo lo que estaba mal en su vida—. ¡Siempre están echando todo a perder!

—Pero nosotros hicimos un trato —razonó Yuuri, jugueteando con las cebollas que ahora estaban esparcidas por la isla—. Una comida a cambio de una explicación, ¿no es así? —Yuri no contestó, pero su mejillas infladas, en una expresión que solía acentuar sus rasgos aún infantiles, le hicieron reír—. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a prepararnos? ¿Es algo especial?

—Es simple borscht —farfulló, dejando los ingredientes por la paz para salir de la cocina rumbo a la sala, siendo seguido de inmediato por Yuuri—. Y para completarlo, necesitamos esperar al anciano. ¡Maldita sea, tarda demasiado!

No obstante, y a pesar de sus gritos y quejas sobre cuán lento podía ser Victor debido a su edad, Yuuri no parecía interesado en prestarle atención. De hecho, había comenzado a mirar a su alrededor, buscando insistentemente por todo el lugar algo que no tuvo nombre ni forma hasta que, cansado de no encontrarlo, se animó a preguntar:

—¿Y Potya?

Aquello tomó al ruso por sorpresa. Tal vez porque en los cientos de escenarios que su mente había creado con una asombrosa precisión para aquel día (desde comida lanzada por todas partes hasta un sermón entero de Lilia cuando esta llegase a casa y descubriera que todo era un caos sin su presencia), nunca imaginó a Yuuri Katsuki preguntando por su gato. Es más, ¿cómo siquiera sabía el nombre de su amado felino?

—Escondiéndose de ti, probablemente.

—¡Pero le compré un regalo! —Luego, ante la mirada llena de incredulidad del adolescente por la actitud del otro, Yuuri bajó la vista hacia la pequeña bolsa que traía entre sus manos y soltó una risita nerviosa—: Pensé que sería maleducado llegar sin algo para ti y sé por tu Instagram que amas muchísimo a Potya, así que…

La explicación no llegó a su final porque Yuuri levantó sus manos, mostrándole un collar para gatos. El objeto, de un fuerte color morado y con un diseño de animal print, era exactamente el tipo de cosas que Yuri adoraba y que, además de lucir fabuloso en Potya, sería un éxito absoluto entre las Yuri Angels, si llegaba a subir una foto con él. ¡Era simplemente perfecto! Tanto, que el adolescente se quedó sin palabras en un silencio que fue malinterpretado cuando las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon ligeramente al balbucear:

—¿N-no te gustó...? Lo siento, yo solo intentaba…

Sin embargo, esa vez, Yuri no permitiría que todo terminara mal. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado para arrebatarle el collar antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo para guardarlo con esa expresión suya de perro pateado. Le dio la espalda y, por un rato, admiró el objeto que cumplía ridículamente con cada una de sus expectativas y caprichos, inclusive si Yuri, reacio a mostrar sus emociones, no quisiera decirlo en voz alta.

—Tal vez está en mi habitación —musitó, ladeando el rostro ligeramente solo para que lo escuchara, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultar sus orejas rojas del otro—. A Potya le gusta dormir sobre mi cama durante horas.

—¿Y… podemos buscarlo?

La habitación de Yuri era, al igual que la de muchos adolescentes, un desastre total. Había ropa esparcida por el suelo, objetos incomprensibles obstruyendo el paso, restos de comida poco saludable para un deportista, maletas a medio deshacer y algunos peluches y regalos de sus admiradoras esparcidos por todo el lugar. No parecía ser un sitio muy seguro, pero aun así, Yuri chasqueó la lengua sin inmutarse por ello, pateó su ropa vieja y se abrió camino hasta la desordenada cama donde, debajo de un peluche familiar para Yuuri, se encontraba Potya durmiendo.

—¡Eh, mira! —exclamó el adolescente subiéndose a la cama entusiasmado, a pesar de la mirada desdeñosa que le lanzó el felino al comprender qué estaba pasando—. ¡Lucirás asombroso!

—Aún lo conservas… —La voz de Yuuri, que por un momento sonó más conmovida que animada, animó al ruso a observar lo que parecía haber sorprendido al otro. Mientras Potya se estiraba y permitía que el collar fuera colocado, un fuerte rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Yuri al darse de qué había ocasionado el comentario. Después de todo, eso también había sido un regalo del cerdo—. El tamago no sushi que te regalé.

Yuri abrochó el collar y acarició al gato, sin animarse a levantar la mirada. Aquella cosa, el tamago, era uno de los peluches que más caían sobre la pista de hielo cuando Yuuri terminaba alguna de sus presentaciones. Él siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre cuál era el nombre de eso y por qué, de entre todos los regalos, siempre era ese el que el cerdo escogía para llevar al Kiss & Cry.

—Claro que lo tengo —musitó y al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, intentó corregir su desliz de sinceridad al añadir—: ¡Te lo dije cuando me lo diste! ¡Es para mi abuelo! ¡Se lo llevaré en uno de mis próximos descansos!

—Lo sé —aceptó con un risita entre dientes, animándose a sentarse junto con Yuri en la suave cama. Potya, al verlo, se acercó curiosamente, juzgándolo en silencio hasta que pareció entender que el japonés no representaba peligro alguno y que podía dejarse tocar él—. Aunque si soy sincero, sí llegué a considerar que lo tirarías antes que dormir con él.

—¡Es Potya quien duerme con él! —exclamó irritado, echándole la culpa al pobrecito felino, quien ahora parecía haber encontrado en las piernas de Yuuri un lugar muy cómodo para echarse una siesta—. ¡Además, tú solo estás aquí porque merezco la explicación de esa estúpida canción!

—El festival de las estrellas. —El japonés miró con cariño a Potya y deslizó con dulzura los dedos por su pelaje—. ¿Estás seguro de querer escucharlo? Recuerdo que no te interesaban las historias de amor.

—A ti tampoco y ahora tú y el anciano no dejan de restregárnoslo.

Yuuri no pudo ni quiso reprimir la suave carcajada que inesperadamente brotó de sus labios. Cuando quería, el adolescente en verdad podía ser la persona más precisa e irónica del mundo.

—Es una leyenda que habla sobre dos amantes que solo pueden encontrarse una vez al año —comenzó a contar Yuuri con tranquilidad—. Orihime, la hija de Tentei, el Rey Celestial, era una hermosa y talentosa tejedora, cuyas espléndidas creaciones hacían feliz a su padre. Tanto, que ella trabajaba arduamente día y noche, aunque eso le impidiera conocer a alguien de quién enamorarse. El rey, preocupado por la tristeza de su hija, decidió arreglar un encuentro con Hikoboshi, un dedicado pastor que vivía al otro lado del río en el que Orihime tejía. —Yuuri pausó su relato y, por un momento, su sonrisa pareció tornarse más dulce—. Ellos se enamoraron de inmediato y poco tiempo después contrajeron matrimonio. Sin embargo, tanto Orihime como Hikoboshi comenzaron a descuidar cada vez más sus actividades y eso pronto enfadó al Rey, quien decidió volver a separarlos, cada uno al lado del río, prohibiéndoles verse. Ante esa terrible separación, Orihime lloró hasta que sus lágrimas, ocasionadas por la pérdida de quien amaba, lograron conmover al rey. Al final, Tentei les permitió encontrarse una vez al año, en el séptimo día del séptimo mes, siempre y cuando ambos hubieran terminado su trabajo.

El adolescente permaneció en silencio, mirando las expresiones del japonés al contar aquella historia y cómo sus manos acariciaban a Potya. Realmente parecía muy decidido a explicarle una interrogante que, de haber prestado un poco más de atención, habría comprendido que Yuri solo dijo para esconder sus sentimientos.

—Cuando por fin llegó el momento de reunirse, ellos se dieron cuenta de que no había ningún puente por el cual pudieran atravesar el río que los separaba, así que solo podían observarse a la distancia. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas se acercaron y al ver la triste situación de los amantes, prometieron año con año crear un puente con sus alas, siempre y cuando no lloviera. Así es cómo Orihime y Hikoboshi lograron volver a estar juntos. En la canción que recuerdas, se habla del bambú y de las tiras de colores porque en Japón tenemos la costumbre de escribir deseos en tiras de papel, mismas que colgamos en las ramas de bambú, la noche despejada y estrellada en la que Orihime y Hikoboshi se reencuentran… esperando que ellos escuchen nuestros deseos y estos puedan ser cumplidos. ¿No crees que es una linda historia, Yurio?

Al escuchar aquel estúpido nombre, Yuri frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿...en verdad me estás contando una leyenda japonesa o sólo la estúpida y ñoña historia entre tú y el anciano?

* * *

****⁂⁂⁂****

En aquella ocasión, de un pasado que ahora ya no existía, Yuri en verdad pensó que esas ñoñas historias de amor se parecían. Dos cursis e insoportables amantes que se distraían el uno con el otro en cuanto se miraban. Así eran ellos después de todo, ¿no? Esa había sido la estúpida razón por la que, en primer lugar, había pedido que sus caminos jamás se encontrasen. Un infantil y absurdo deseo en el que no había medido las consecuencias de sus palabras, pero que ahora se había vuelto una verdad mal contada. Y si eso continuaba así, si esa ridícula realidad que ahora estaba viviendo continuaba su camino, ¿eso en qué lo convertía a él? ¿En el Rey del Cielo que había separado a los dos amantes, forzándolos a olvidarse?

No pretendía eso. Él en verdad no quería eso.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito cerdo, Yuuri Katsuki?! ¡Tenemos que hablar con él!

Sus palabras, toscas y demandantes, nacidas de su profunda frustración y que contrastaban terriblemente con su triste bienvenida, no parecieron incomodar a Hiroko, pero sí sorprenderla. Inclusive si por alguna razón no hubiese comprendido toda la oración, sin duda alguna ella había reconocido el nombre de su hijo y no tardaría en deducir que era a él a quien buscaban. Yuri apretó sus labios sin dejar de observala, sintiéndose absurdamente ansioso hasta que finalmente Hiroko encontró una solución a sus palabras, porque sonrió y miró a Vicchan, que seguía pendiente de ellos desde el suelo.

—Disculpe la mala educación de Yuri, por favor, está fastidiado por el largo vuelo. —Victor, interviniendo por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, hizo uso de aquella ridícula habilidad de adaptación para acercarse a Hiroko con la estudiada educación de alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que era viajar alrededor del mundo y tener la necesidad de comunicarse—. Hoy llegamos al país y necesitamos descansar, además de que él está buscando a alguien que es de aquí. ¿Podría ayudarnos?

—¿Qué? —masculló Yuri, al escucharlo—. ¡No necesito descansar! ¡Solo quiero ver a Yuuri Katsuki, maldita sea!

—Pero Yuri…

—Pueden hospedarse aquí —interrumpió entonces otra voz, una más joven y ronca, con un fuerte dejo de apatía empapando cada una de su palabras—. Después de todo, Yuutopia Katsuki existe para eso.

Quien habló secamente y que sin meditarlo mucho los llevó hacia el interior del lugar, con un cigarrillo balanceándose entre sus labios y un andar más bien aburrido, fue Mari Katsuki.

_Las estrellas brillan, brillan… nos miran desde el cielo._

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

La profunda e infantil exclamación de asombro, acompañada por una sonrisa desbordante de entusiasmo, ni siquiera fueron lo suficientemente irritantes como para molestar a Yuri. Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de emocionarse por ver unas malditas aguas termales cuando lo único que quería hacer era encontrarse con el estúpido cerdo y ponerle fin a todo? ¡Solo eso! ¡Era una simple y ridícula cosa! ¡Se trataba de un encuentro ñoño y nada más! ¡¿Por qué los demás tenían que complicar tanto las cosas?! ¡No se necesitaba de mucho para solucionar sus malditos problemas! Sin embargo, muy a su pesar y contra todo pronóstico, se encontraba allí, junto con Victor, sumergidos en las aguas termales que según recordaba, habían sido uno de los puntos de partida de la cursi historia entre aquellos dos.

—¿Dónde demonios estás...? ¿Escondido en el Ice Castle? ¿Con Minako? ¿En alguna pista de hielo escondida de la humanidad? —preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Victor, a escasos metros de distancia, resopló cansado de esa situación que en un principio le había parecido un divertido capricho, pero que ahora solo se asemejaba mucho a una herida mal atendida… y que, con el paso del tiempo, iba empeorando más y más.

Después de todo, él sabía perfectamente lo que era sumergirse en la más profunda soledad.

—¿De quién se trata? —Victor, con una inesperada amabilidad bañando sus palabras, observó con atención el desanimado semblante de Yuri, quien levantó el rostro lleno de perplejidad—. No dejas de llamarle cerdo y quejarte de él, de cómo su nombre suena como el tuyo, pero cruzaste la mitad del mundo para encontrarlo. Así que, ¿quién es él? No parece ser un patinador artístico, ¿verdad? ¿Tan importante es para ti?

¿Qué clase de persona era Yuuri Katsuki sin el patinaje? Yuri no se lo había planteado hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Había conocido al japonés a través del patinaje y su historia se había entretejido de esa manera: con rutinas más que con palabras; con saltos que duraban unos cuantos segundos en lugar de largas pláticas. Con el corazón desbocado y el mutuo entendimiento de dos personas que sabían lo que era amar una pista de hielo.

Victor tenía razón. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en buscarlo? ¿Por qué lo quería de vuelta en su vida, cuando no había hecho otra cosa más que perder ante él? No tenía sentido alguno.

—No… no lo sé —balbuceó confundido por sus pensamientos hasta que Victor, que se había acercado sin que Yuri se diera cuenta, extendió su brazo para revolverle el cabello de manera infantil, dedicándole una sonrisa en la que apenas se alcanzaba a dibujar aquella tonta forma de corazón—. ¿Qué…?

—Vamos a buscarlo, entonces —dijo, lleno de seguridad—. Después de todo estás aquí por él, ¿no? Prometo que esta vez te ayudaré hasta el final. Encontremos a tu cerdito.

Tenían que encontrarlo. Sin importar en qué rincón del mundo se hubiera escondido, lo encontrarían.

Yuuri Katsuki regresaría.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su renovado entusiasmo, no necesitaron llegar tan lejos. No tuvieron que acudir con Yuko o Minako. No fue necesario indagar en qué tontería perdía Yuuri su tiempo, fingiendo que no era el patinaje artístico lo que llenaba su alma. Bastó, de hecho, con vestirse tras salir de las aguas termales y salir al pasillo, donde Mari los esperaba recargada en la pared con Vicchan jugueteando entre sus brazos.

No hizo falta demasiado. Ni siquiera una conversación cuando, tan solo con mirarlos, Mari los guio hacia una habitación a la que Yuri no recordaba haber entrado antes. No necesitó de mucho para que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. No hubo que callar la estupidez de Victor ni preguntar qué ocurría, porque mientras sus pasos continuaban, mientras el aroma a incienso comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos a medida que se acercaban a su destino, aquel nudo que se había instalado en su garganta desde que Yuuri Katsuki despareció, descendió lenta y dolorosamente hacia su corazón.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué todos lucían tan serios? ¿Por qué Mari ni siquiera volteaba a verlos?

—Tú eres Victor Nikiforov, ¿cierto? —preguntó la mujer en voz baja, y aunque resultaba evidente que no esperaba ninguna respuesta, tampoco dio tiempo para ello. Sencillamente, tras una breve caminata cruzando la casa, Mari se detuvo ante una puerta corrediza y bajó a Vicchan de sus brazos antes de abrirla. El caniche se dedicó un momento a olfatear el ambiente, soltando un débil y lastimero aullido cuando entendió que podía entrar a esa habitación—. Yuuri… Yuuri realmente quería conocerte.

_Yuuri._

Por un instante, Yuri se sintió paralizado. Hasta ese momento, no había notado cuánta falta le había hecho escuchar el nombre del japonés en los labios de alguien más. No como el incomprensible eco de personas que dudaban de su existencia, sino con la calidez dada por alguien que lo conocía, lo quería y sabía que Yuri no estaba loco… que Yuuri era real.

Y si por fin había llegado ese momento, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera entonces?

¿Por qué se sentía… tan triste?

—Adelante —dijo Mari, luciendo ansiosa por fumar un cigarrillo—. Vinieron a verlo.

Aquella no era su habitación.

Aquel lugar en el que entraba una tibia y agradable luz diurna no se parecía en nada a lo que él recordaba. Allí no había pósters intactos ni teclados abandonados y empolvados. Allí todo lo que se encontraba era una pequeña y aromática nube de humo, tras la cual reposaba un elegante y antiguo altar japonés. Y allí, enfrente e hincada sobre un cojín de color oscuro, Hiroko Katsuki mantenía los ojos cerrados, con las manos unidas por una muda plegaria y una trémula sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Allí lo único que se encontraba de Yuuri Katsuki era una vieja fotografía.

—Vinieron a visitarte, Yuuri —musitó dulcemente Hiroko, abriendo sus ojos—. ¿Estás contento? El chico que tanto admirabas, está aquí... por ti.

_Corre._

_Corre._

El adolescente abrió demasiado los párpados. Sus hermosos iris verdes destellaron por la cruda comprensión de algo que no necesitaba explicación y el mudo dolor que se acrecentó de un solo golpe. Era como si el mundo se hubiera perdido su lógica: podía sentir la mano de Victor colocándose sobre su hombro, pero sin llegar a sentir su calor. Podía ver a Hiroko, girando su rostro para verlos, mientras unas diminutas lágrimas corrían por su mejillas y acariciaban su tierna sonrisa. Ella decía algo, estaba seguro, pero no podía escucharla. ¿Por qué no podía escucharla? ¿Por qué todo lo que escuchaba eran ruidos distorsionados?

_Corre._

Sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban y, por más que su mente le gritaba por una reacción, él solo se podía sentir al borde de un abismo profundo mientras un doloroso escalofrío recorría su columna. ¿Qué es lo que decía? ¿Qué es lo que Hiroko les decía? ¡¿Qué decía?!

_¡Corre!_

—¿Qué?

_¡CORRE!_

—..._murió_. Mi Yuuri está muerto.

_Sería muy triste si lloviera toda la vida, ¿no lo crees, Yurio?_

_Porque eso significaría que Orihime y Hikoboshi… no podrían encontrarse nunca, otra vez._

* * *

**Autora al habla: **...dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente...

¡Muchas gracias a** Tlahcuilo-Yatziri** por su hermoso review!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero pasen una hermosa semana! **


	7. Las lágrimas de Orihime

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi sólo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Beta: **Miss Lefroy Fraser

**Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

**Desire**

Por:

**PukitChan**

_[Deseo, del latín vulgar desidium, a su vez, del latín clásico desidia, cuya raíz es el verbo desidere, añadiéndose así el influjo analógico Desiderare. Este verbo se compone de sidus, sideris con el prefijo «de-». Se agregan los vocablos franceses _désir y désirer. Se cruzan las raíces francesas e inglesas, dsiderate.

_El verbo latino, probablemente proviene de la expresión «de sidere»:_

_«De las estrellas.»] _

**7 **

**Las lágrimas de Orihime **

_Te contaré cuentos de hadas _

_y te cantaré canciones, _

_pero debes de dormir._

Esa mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Victor Nikiforov se preguntó qué estaba pasando con su vida. Aquel día, nada más al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en la enorme cama de una habitación vacía, se descubrió lleno de tristeza y amargura; como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado algo muy importante sin siquiera consultárselo.

Aquella vez, Victor despertó y un par de lágrimas cristalinas cayeron de sus ojos azules, acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas. Unas lágrimas que no comprendía, que no recordaba haber sentido y, por ende, no tenían explicación, pero que le causaban un profundo y terrible dolor; una desgarradora sensación de pérdida que había nacido en lo más hondo de su corazón y que por un momento cortó su respiración, obligándolo a llevar una mano hacia su pecho, allí, donde se suponía, estaba un órgano que lo mantenía con vida. Un fuerte corazón que palpitaba pausadamente, pero no parecía satisfecho simplemente con eso.

_Un solitario corazón que le reclamaba por no tener una razón para latir. _

...pero, eso era absurdo, ¿no? Él no poseía nada y, por lo tanto, no tenía nada que perder. Y aun así, contra toda lógica, había despertado llorando esa mañana, sin una razón coherente en su mente, pero con un cuerpo que se negaba a olvidar la fascinante sensación de amar.

_Saldré a despedirte, _

_moverás tu mano._

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

El silencio, aquel en el que tantas veces se había refugiado para buscar la inspiración, ahora comenzaba a parecerse un poco a la soledad, ese curioso estado emocional del que había escuchado hablar, del que muchos se quejaban, pero que Victor no recordaba haber sentido porque había estado demasiado ocupado como para percatarse de él. Su vida, al fin y al cabo, era la representación exacta de lo que significaba tener talento, seguir un esplendoroso camino establecido y descubrir hasta dónde se podía llegar si se sabía aprovechar plenamente.

Victor Nikiforov era aquel patinador que llegó a la cima sin vacilar, pero también sin darse cuenta de todo lo que había dejado atrás.

—Estoy solo —musitó, sin entender exactamente cómo aquella inesperada sensación se había instalado en su corazón y consiguió llegar hasta sus labios, formando unas palabras que jamás pensó llegaría a pronunciar. Entreabrió sus párpados y miró a su alrededor: la pista de hielo, débilmente iluminada por la luz artificial, lucía vacía. _Champions_ ni siquiera había abierto aún, pero no tardaría en hacerlo y los empleados, acostumbrados a su presencia, solían facilitarle el acceso si así lo requería. Tampoco le hablaban, interrumpían o miraban; era como si supieran que Victor, a pesar de sonreírles siempre con cortesía, no bajaría nunca de su pedestal para estar a su lado. Interrumpir su soledad, supuso entonces, era casi como arrebatarle una medalla de oro a Rusia.

_¿Pero qué significaba todo eso para él?_

Se deslizó suavemente por la pista, escuchando el familiar sonido de las cuchillas al rozar el hielo y dejando tras de sí una línea casi indetectable para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados al deporte, pero que él podía ver y analizar como si se tratara de una huella dactilar que reflejaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero ¿eso era todo lo que tenía? ¿A eso se limitaba su existencia? ¿A seguir una línea de manera interminable, buscando repetir el mismo camino de la manera más perfecta posible?

_¿De verdad ese era el punto cumbre de su vida? _

—¡OYE, VICTOR! ¿ACASO EL CERDO FINALMENTE TE ABANDONÓ?

_Así fue cómo todo comenzó: con un grito y un niño exigiéndole despertar. _

Al detener sus coordinados movimientos, Victor se encontró con Yuri Plisetsky, un adolescente demasiado talentoso para su propio bien, gritándole sobre un cerdito que no conocía, pero que insistía en buscar a su lado. Alguien que, según afirmaba Yuri, era una molestia y no tenía nada de talento. Un ridículo llorón que sólo causaba problemas.

_Una desconocida persona a quien Yuri parecía aterrarle perder. _

—Perdona, Yuri, pero no conozco a ningún Yuuri Katsuki.

Fue como si su mundo se derrumbara con esas simples palabras, lo cual era realmente curioso si consideraba que hasta ese momento, Yuri no se había interesado demasiado en cualquier cosa de su vida. Aunque Yakov lo había acogido desde muy joven, criándolo de la misma forma que a él, Yuri se había descubierto muy adelantado como para siquiera molestarse en entrenar; no encontraba retos a su alrededor, entre los chicos de su edad, y era claro que sus habilidades superaban el nivel en el que competía. Pero un año atrás, cuando finalmente Yuri logró ascender a la categoría _senior _y tuvo que presentarse en sus primeras competencias, un eterno mal humor se apoderó de su personalidad al descubrir que, de seguir así, jamás podría ganarle a Victor: Yuri no había entregado su corazón al patinaje artístico como Victor lo había hecho hacía tanto tiempo.

Y quizá por ello, por esa constante apatía que envolvía a ambos aún siendo tan diferentes, es que Victor encontró tan interesante el comportamiento del adolescente. Verlo tan encaprichado por alguien que nadie parecía conocer fue un simple entretenimiento para sus rutinarios momentos en la pista de hielo. Pero, al final del día, el extraño comportamiento de Yuri no dejaba de ser sólo eso: un raro instante, de aquellos que solía comentar en las entrevistas importantes, cuando decidían preguntarle por su vida.

O, cuándo menos, así había pensado que sería mientras los días continuaban pasando.

—Vitya —Era extraño darse cuenta de que las cosas solían tener sentido si se analizaban en retrospectiva. Es decir, ¿en qué momento Yakov había considerando como buena idea el llamarlo tan temprano por la mañana, sólo para decirle que su entrenamiento sería cancelado? Su entrenador mejor que nadie sabía que Victor no solía hacer algo fuera de su trabajo, las entrevistas o algún llamado mediático. No se trataba de alguien que manejara precisamente el bien tiempo libre—, necesito que lleves a Yuri contigo. No puede patinar estando en esa condición.

Durante un largo rato, Victor no supo qué responder. No era la presencia impuesta del adolescente lo que le incomodaba, sino lo que Yakov trataba de conseguir con esa inesperada petición. ¿Por qué él? Todos en _Champions_ sabían que dos personalidades tan desafiantes -una por simple juventud y la otra por capricho- podían causar estragos juntas. Y aún sabiendo eso, ¿Yakov le pedía pasar su tiempo libre con Yuri?

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, sabiendo que tenía derecho a conocer una respuesta. Algo que Yakov no le negó al replicar con sencillez:  
—Te admira. No importa qué diga o en qué esté pensado. Él creció mirándote como una leyenda.

Así es cómo habían terminado ese día en las orillas del Río Nevá, saboreando un dulce helado y con Makkachin como compañía. Y, muy a su pesar, Victor tenía que admitir que el semblante de Yuri Plisetsky lucía diferente; estresado, ansioso y con la expresión de alguien a quien le hacía falta una buena noche de sueño. De inmediato, Victor supo que si Yuri continuaba de esa manera asistiendo a sus entrenamientos, no tardaría en encontrarse con una lesión y, quizá previendo eso, fue que Yakov había acudido por su ayuda. Tal vez finalmente se había cansado de lidiar con tantos adolescentes.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó el joven, con el helado entre sus manos y la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros. Makkachin, que al parecer había encontrado muy interesante al adolescente, no dejaba de invadir su espacio vital y olfatearlo.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yakov me obligó a traerte conmigo porque no te concentrabas en el entrenamiento.

O tal vez Yakov sólo quería palpar el terreno: descubrir, mediante Victor, qué era lo que tenía tan inquieto a Yuri y así encontrar una forma de solucionarlo sin que el adolescente se sintiera obligado a responder preguntas cuyas respuestas nadie entendía y que, por alguna razón, siempre terminaban con una mirada llena de rabia hacia todos, pero principalmente hacia él. Aun así, Victor había aceptado ese extraño trato y de alguna manera estaba resultando. Si bien la mayor parte de la conversación le resultaba inentendible, guardó en su mente los puntos claves: seguía obsesionado con un cerdito, no tenía intenciones de escapar del patinaje y parecía molestarle la eterna despreocupación en la que, según sus propias palabras, todos habían caído. El malhumor de Yuri, que en el pasado no era otra cosa más que la arrogancia de un adolescente, en algún punto se había vuelto algo que en verdad asustaba al mirarlo con atención: todo en el semblante de esa joven estrella parecía pedir ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a recibirla, porque, en su visión del mundo, la realidad estaba equivocada.

Y, aunque era evidente que Yuri necesitaba alguien que lo necesitara, Victor no estaba armado de la paciencia suficiente para escuchar la verdad a cuentagotas.

—Yuri, deberías buscarte un amigo.

Lo que sucedió entonces fue algo impredecible y que, poco tiempo después, Victor entendió que se trató de la gota que derramó el vaso: los delgados brazos de Yuri se aferraron a él y el temblor de su cuerpo delató que sus límites habían sido sobrepasados. El adolescente, al que Victor sujetó con fuerza para no ser golpeado, se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos y él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió impotente ante lo que estaba presenciando.

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE ESTA MALDITA BROMA, DEVUÉLVELO!

—¡Yuri, tranquilízate! Si me explicaras qué es lo que ocurre y de quién hablas, yo podría…

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO PUDISTE SIMPLEMENTE OLVIDARLO! ¡SÓLO TRÁELO DE REGRESO! ¡A él, a Otabek... a su tonta sonrisa! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOS!

Victor en verdad lo habría hecho si conociera a quien le habían arrebatado. Porque, sin importar la razón a ello, su corazón, ese que una hermosa mañana despertó sintiéndose vacío, le decía que aquella pieza faltante -que le causaba tanta ansiedad, tristeza y soledad- estaba entre las manos de Yuri.

—Tú, idiota —pronunció Yuri y la sinceridad que bañó su mirada fue tanta que Victor centró toda su atención en él y sus palabras—, te enamoraste de Hasetsu. Amaste en Hasetsu. No importa si no me crees. Eso fue lo que en verdad ocurrió. No esa mierda que ahora recuerdas.

_Amor_. Una palabra extraña para un adolescente como lo era Yuri.

_Enamorarse. _Una manera con la que no solía describirse la personalidad de Victor.

_Y, aun así, su corazón se aceleró instantáneamente como si estuviera diciendo: «Es aquí. Está allí. Es él quien lo tiene atrapado.»_

—¿A ti te pasó eso, Yuri? —preguntó inesperadamente Victor, mirándolo con atención—. ¿Te enamoraste y amaste en Hasetsu?

Ante esa simple oración, que no eran otra cosa más que un reflejo de sus palabras, la vida volvió a cambiar. Los ojos verdes desbordaron esperanza y algo pareció tener sentido.

_Como si la vida se hubiera llenado de amor una vez más. _

—¡Hasetsu! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A HASETSU! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ ÉL! ¡TIENE QUE ESTAR HASETSU!

Victor en realidad no estaba seguro de cómo había terminado participando en ese impulsivo viaje. Dejarse llevar por la corriente no era algo ajeno a él, pero ciertamente era extraño admitir que lo motivaba más el aburrimiento que la curiosidad, además de la vaga promesa de unas auténticas aguas termales por parte de Yuri. Ni siquiera se preocupó por Makkachin: estaba convencido de que ese viaje no duraría lo suficiente como para hacerle pasar a su amado caniche toda la incomodidad que implicaba trasladarse de un país a otro.

Y fue así que, con más preguntas que respuestas, es cómo habían llegado a ese punto: pisando un país casi desconocido tras un vuelo internacional en el que Yuri no había dejado de cantar algo en un extraño japonés. Una canción que, por alguna razón, a Victor le hacía recordar una dulce y antigua canción de cuna rusa.

_¿Así es cómo se tarareaba la nostalgia? _

_¡Cuántas lágrimas amargas lloraré esa noche!_

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

Victor no conocía _ese_ Japón. Él recordaba las modernas metrópolis, las calles que nunca dormían y las luces de neón que opacaban a las estrellas y anunciaban un nuevo espectáculo. Sus recuerdos con Japón estaban asociados con elegantes hoteles, pistas de hielo llenas y una ciudad que esperaba su presencia para verlo romper un nuevo récord mundial. Así era Japón para él: un país como cualquier otro, donde él podría sorprender al mundo y continuar viviendo en su pedestal; un lugar que sólo incrementaría su soledad.

Yuri, en cambio, parecía conocer un Japón muy diferente. Uno que Victor jamás se atrevió a mirar porque, en realidad, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que podría existir. Un Japón silencioso, tranquilo y lleno de una paz que era incapaz de describir. Un lugar en donde podía ver un hermoso mar cristalino, escuchar a las gaviotas graznar y contemplar un infinito camino de colores formado por figuras de papel.

Porque eso fue lo primero que vio nada más llegar: el tranquilo mar de Hasetsu, un hermoso cielo y mil grullas papel.

_Ey, Victor, ¿harías conmigo mil grullas de papel?_

Era un lugar perdido. Eran los caminos de una población relajada, personas acostumbradas a la tranquilidad y las risas de unos niños que crecerían para buscar otro lugar. Hatetsu era las calles donde las personas paseaban, era ventanas abiertas y bambús adornados. También era los preparativos de un animado festival, peces de colores y monumentos a dolorosas y nobles historias pasadas.

Hasetsu era aquel lugar donde Yuri había perdido su persona especial.

—Así que aquí es la razón de tu locura: hemos llegado al fin del mundo.

Yuri, aún en su voluntario mutismo, pareció estar de acuerdo con ello. Sobre todo cuando, tras una larga caminata en la que hábilmente consiguió evitar todos sus pedidos, asegurándole que al llegar a su destino Victor tendría tiempo de hacer todo lo que quisiera, el adolescente se quedó pasmado ante una vieja y enorme entrada de un lugar cada vez más misterioso. Un lugar del que desconocía el nombre, pero que parecía darles la bienvenida inclusive con su solitaria presencia.

_Un lugar que sólo tenía sentido en el corazón de Yuri. _

Tras unos minutos en los que intentó ser paciente, Victor decidió que no podía resistir más. Avanzó hacia la entrada, mirando de inmediato unos árboles de bambú, de donde colgaban muchas tiras de papel. Los colores de los papeles inevitablemente lo hacían resaltar, pero pronto fueron los agudos ladridos los que captaron su atención. El pequeño caniche que corrió a su lado para buscar su atención era tan adorable que pronto lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Y aunque la expresión de Yuri al ver al cachorro era todo un poema, Victor no tuvo tiempo para prestarle atención, porque la voz que resonó, cálida y amable, aún sin conocerla, se ganó un inesperado lugar en su corazón.

—¿_Vicchan…?_ ¿Dónde estás?

Ella se presentó como Hiroko. Una dulce matrona que desbordaba ternura y comprensión para todo aquel que decidiera aceptarla. Una diminuta mujer que no tuvo miedo en buscar la sinceridad en los ojos verdes de Yuri y, al encontrarla, su atención pronto se desvió hacia él. Victor, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso por el inesperado escrutinio al que era sometido, se preguntó cómo una ama de casa, de presencia serena y absoluta, era capaz de lograr lo que nadie podía. Y, de pronto, aún sin conocerla, Victor comprendió que ella era el eje de su familia y la razón del porqué la vida parecía tener sentido.

_Pensaré que estás en un apuro,_

_a lo lejos, en tierra extranjera._

—_Vicchan _—dijo ella al fin, con una trémula y hermosa sonrisa cuyo brillo no conseguía ocultar el rastro de tristeza que empapaba su mirada—, _okaeri. _

Ojalá hubiera podido responder a sus palabras. Sin embargo, lo único que Victor encontró en sí mismo fue un nudo atravesado en su garganta y un cuerpo al que forzó a recomponerse mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, en un tardío intento de responder a aquel afable saludo. La mujer, perdonando silenciosamente su torpeza, soltó una risita mientras sus pasos los dirigieron al interior del lugar. Pero Yuri, impaciente por su respuesta y al parecer recuperando su estado de ánimo, lo único que gritó fue:

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito cerdo, Yuuri Katsuki?! ¡Tenemos que hablar con él!

Victor frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón que no conseguía explicar, se sintió realmente irritado por primera vez de las exigencias del adolescente. No podía creer que hubiera gritado de esa forma frente a la mujer que ni siquiera había cuestionado su presencia, pero que ahora los miraba con una curiosidad que iba más allá de la simple novedad de tener frente a ella a unos visitantes extranjeros. Animado por la confianza que Hiroko le brindaba, Victor trató de aclarar la situación hasta que otra voz, más ronca y con una apatía que le era familiar, puso el punto final a una bienvenida que se había alargado demasiado.

—Pueden hospedarse aquí —dijo la joven mujer que luego se presentaría como Mari—. Después de todo, _Yutopia Katsuki_ existe para eso.

_Un lugar donde descansar su corazón._

El interior, diseñado para recibir cálidamente a sus visitantes, le hizo sonreír. Los pasillos amplios y bien iluminados estaban llenos de _souvenirs_. El interminable murmullo de un televisor que alguien había olvidado apagar, junto con el delicioso aroma que flotaba en el ambiente, era como la señal que Victor había estado esperando todo ese tiempo para poder relajarse. A su lado, el caniche al que habían llamado _Vicchan_ seguía atentamente sus pasos mientras Mari los guiaba, a él y a un repentinamente silencioso Yuri, hacia una amplia y tradicional habitación, donde una luz parpadeante les indicó el largo tiempo que llevaba esa habitación sin ser utilizada a pesar de las excelentes condiciones en las que se encontraba. Luego, como si esa fuera la orden que le habían dado, ella volvió a guiarlos hacia las aguas termales donde, aseguró, podían descansar antes de que su habitación estuviera lista.

—Relájense —les recomendó vagamente, entrecerrando los ojos antes de marcharse—. Él no está aquí.

Victor no supo cómo reaccionar. Al principio, se sintió como una fría puñalada en su corazón que se apresuró en tranquilizar, porque no tenía sentido alguno reaccionar de manera, ¿verdad? Tuvo que recordarse una y otra vez que él no estaba buscando a nadie, que su presencia allí era el resultado de una simple serie de casualidades, por lo que no tenía motivos para sentirse decepcionado. Aun así, mientras miraba el rostro pasmado de Yuri por la sinceridad de unas palabras que jamás pensó en escuchar, casi sintió compasión por el muchacho. Había cruzado la mitad del mundo sólo para encontrarse con alguien que, según había entendido, no se encontraba en _Yutopia_ en ese momento, pero ¿quién sabe? Quizá más tarde conseguirían atraparlo.

_En retrospectiva, él debió haberlo notado. _

Tal vez fue la belleza de las aguas termales lo que terminó por distraerlo o quizá esa sensación, que comenzó como un molesto zumbido y se transformó en una necesidad agobiante bien disimulada, la que le susurró que no deseaba que Yuri se rindiera. Porque, en algún momento de ese extraño viaje, se había encaprichado con la idea de llegar a su destino. Por alguna razón, su mente se había obsesionado con la idea de que Yuri estuviera diciendo algo, tal vez sólo un poco, de verdad.

_De que su corazón de verdad había conseguido dejarse cautivar por alguien más. _

Y ahora, al ver a Yuri dentro de las aguas termales, con el aspecto de alguien cuyas fuerzas estaban por agotarse, Victor se sintió un bastardo egoísta. ¡No había llegado tan lejos sólo para ver a Yuri fracasar! No quería eso. Su mente le decía que estaba perdiendo el sentido, pero los acelerados latidos de su corazón le rogaban por otro intento. Simplemente no quería que Yuri se rindiera. No quería.

Pero… ¿por qué no quería? Después de todo, eso terminaría por reordenar las cosas y por fin podrían regresar a Rusia para continuar con su rutina. Y si era así, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a pensar de manera diferente? ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentir curiosidad por la persona de la que Yuri tanto hablaba? Tal vez fue cuando comenzó a escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras o la tristeza de su recuerdos. No lo sabía. Al parecer su raciocinio, al igual que el de Yuri, ahora sólo tenía una certeza: conocerlo.

Victor quería conocer a Yuuri Katsuki.

_Quería saber quién se lo había arrebatado. _

—Encontraremos a tu cerdito.

Ojalá se hubieran detenido a tiempo. Quizá, si hubieran parado cuando las dificultades comenzaron a ser evidentes, las cosas no habrían tenido ese resultado. Si tan sólo hubieran escuchado a Yakov, Victor no habría descubierto que una persona era capaz de romperse en mil pedazos. Porque si alguno de los dos hubiera notado los detalles, prestado atención a las pequeñas pistas dadas por una familia que no parecía sonreír como antes, inclusive y a pesar de que nunca los hubiera conocido tiempo atrás, habrían comprendido que algo pasaba. _Algo _que iba más allá de un solitario día de lluvia o una tarde llena de nostalgia. _Algo_ que no podía sanar con un taza de chocolate caliente y un abrazo amoroso. Si desde el principio Victor hubiera prestado atención a las desesperadas acciones de un adolescente que no sabía cómo manejar sus problemas y emociones, entonces le habría ahorrado esa enorme herida junto con el agónico sufrimiento que traía consigo.

Sin embargo, la realidad seguía ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

—Tú eres Victor Nikiforov, ¿cierto? Yuuri… Yuuri realmente quería conocerte.

Fue un escenario que estremeció su corazón. No necesitaba de un traductor o una frase directa. Existía algo cruelmente hermoso en la pérdida que superaba todas las barreras del lenguaje. Lo supo en cuanto entró a la habitación y vio a Hiroko orando frente a una vieja fotografía. Lo entendió cuando, al mirar de soslayo, la expresión eternamente enfadada de Yuri se transformó en una asfixiante comprensión ante una inminente realidad que no quería aceptar.

—Vinieron a visitarte, Yuuri. ¿Estás contento? El chico que tanto admirabas, está aquí… por ti.

Victor miró a la mujer un instante, sin comprender sus palabras. Abrumado por la realidad, levantó torpemente su mano hacia el hombre de Yuri, tratando patéticamente de brindarle un poco de apoyo, pero lo cierto es que hasta ese momento nadie le había importado lo suficiente como para aprender a darlo. De pronto, tras el murmullo de la voz de Hiroko, se sorprendió al escuchar los ansiosos y desacompasados latidos de su corazón.

Pero el mundo no se había detenido. Todo seguía avanzando.

—Quería conocerte —dijo con dulzura la mujer, mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos—. Hizo hasta lo imposible para encontrarte… mi Yuuri era tan joven cuando murió.

—¿Qué?

Ella inspiró hondo. Aquellas palabras debían ser un peso sumamente doloroso para un corazón tan amable.

—Murió. Mi Yuuri está muerto.

Victor sabía lo que era la soledad. Pero, por primera vez en muchos años, cuando su mano fue empujada violentamente por Yuri y lo vio exclamar un triste sollozo, caminando torpemente hacia atrás, con la expresión agobiada de alguien que se niega a creer lo que ha escuchado, esa soledad le supo a dolor, a agonía… a muerte.

—Yuri…

—Es imposible —musitó el adolescente, con los labios temblorosos y una sonrisa que casi rayaba en lo demente—. Es… imposible. ¡Él está vivo! ¡YUURI KATSUKI DEBE ESTAR VIVO!

Sabiendo que dentro de todo Yuri era su responsabilidad, Victor trató de detenerlo. Pero el adolescente, como un animal herido, lo apartó violentamente, mientras negaba con su cabeza y repetía la imposibilidad de la muerte de quien tanto buscaba y anhelaba encontrar. Yuri se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza y se dobló hacia adelante, con la respiración agitada. Fue entonces, con sorpresa e incredulidad, que los presentes observaron cómo los hermosos ojos de Yuri Plisetsky se llenaban de unas silenciosas lágrimas que se negaban a caer.

—_Katsudon._

Fue apenas un murmullo entrecortado, pero que bastó para romperlo todo. Yuri levantó la mirada y la fijó unos segundos en el altar antes de, inesperadamente, salir corriendo de la habitación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Victor comprendiera qué había sucedido, pero los suficientes para que, al ir tras él, el adolescente hubiera desaparecido de su vista. Lo buscó por los pocos lugares de la casa que había conocido, pero Yuri, naturalmente más conocedor del sitio que él, se había esfumado. Vagamente escuchó a Mari decirle que también lo buscaría por las calles e impotente la vio dirigirse hacia la salida. Sabía que no estaba reaccionado como el adulto que se suponía que era, pero todo había sido demasiado rápido, extraño y doloroso… todo era tan confuso.

_¿Por qué aquello dolía tanto? _

Tuvo que recargarse en la pared mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

—_Vicchan_… —Fue entonces cuando la oyó. Hiroko, preocupada, se había acercado a él con el pequeño caniche de orejas caídas entre sus brazos, mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión—. Él estará bien.

Victor se tomó unos segundos para normalizar su respiración. Hiroko, al parecer, confiaba plenamente en que Mari encontraría a Yuri, de alguna manera. Además, ¿qué podía hacer además de esperar? No conocía esa ciudad y, si salía del lugar intentando adivinar los pasos del adolescente, terminaría ocasionado más problemas en lugar de solucionar alguno. Maldita sea, después de todo, se _suponía_ que él era un adulto. Aunque, siendo honesto consigo mismo, era difícil sentirse de esa manera cuando los ojos maternales de Hiroko seguían sus movimientos; de alguna manera, le hacía sentir como un niño caprichoso que, en un arranque de idiotez, había conseguido que todo saliera mal.

—Yo…

—_Vicchan, _¿estaría bien si tú y yo… habláramos?

Victor Nikiforov nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se dejara atrapar fácilmente. Su corazón pocas veces había sido cautivado por algo por el simple hecho de que nada le había interesado lo bastante para dejarse llevar por él. Darlo todo por una persona, dedicar su patinaje a alguien que no fuera él mismo era algo ajeno a su existencia. Pero en ese extraño atardecer, cuando las nubes comenzaron a oscurecer el cielo anunciando una desagradable tormenta, y la sonrisa de Hiroko Katsuki no logró ocultar su tristeza, por primera vez en su vida se descubrió preguntándose qué se sentiría dejarse llevar de esa manera; qué se sentiría estar enamorado.

_¿De verdad la presencia de Yuuri Katsuki hubiera cambiado tanto su vida? _

_...duerme bien, ahora que no _

_conoces las preocupaciones._

_Duerme bien._

* * *

**Autora al habla: **Sé que la trama no avanzó mucho en este capítulo, pero era importante para mí mostrar pedazos de la perspectiva de Victor. Hasta este momento, todo ha sido contado a través de los ojos de Yurio y por eso puede sentirse caótica y desesperada la perspectiva, pero al escribir de Victor, se vuelve distante y solitario, porque un día despertó llorando, sintiendo que había perdido algo muy importante y el viaje con Yurio le hizo querer descubrirlo. Ahora, por otra parte, me gustó mucho que por primera vez en la historia Yurio dijera "katsudon" cuando todo su dolor estaba emergiendo. Cuando vio cómo se te fue por la borda. Reservé esa palabra sólo para este capítulo, jajajaaj xD

Los fragmentos que acompañan la historia, son parte de una canción de cuna o nana rusa. Es realmente muy nostálgica esa canción.

¡Muchas gracias a **Tlahcuilo-Yatziri** por sus amables y maravillosas palabras y por estar tan pendiente de esta historia!

**¡Excelente inicio de semana! **


	8. El Festival de las Estrellas

**Yuri! on Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras y a los dueños de sus derechos. Moi sólo escribe esto por simple pasatiempo y para evadir responsabilidades. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título: **Desire.

**Idea Original: **Juls.

**Portada: **Sternenhimmel の世界

**Beta: **Miss Lefroy Fraser

**Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, drama, crisis existenciales y cositas varias. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

**Desire**

Por:

**PukitChan**

_[Deseo, del latín vulgar desidium, a su vez, del latín clásico desidia, cuya raíz es el verbo desidere, añadiéndose así el influjo analógico Desiderare. Este verbo se compone de sidus, sideris con el prefijo «de-». Se agregan los vocablos franceses désir y désirer. Se cruzan las raíces francesas e inglesas, dsiderate. En l verbo latino, probablemente proviene de la expresión «de sidere»._

_En las raíces antiguas, se relacionaba con los fuertes anhelos y los dioses a los que se les pedían:_

**_«Lo anhelado, lo querido. Lo buscado._**

**_Aquello que es anhelado por Dios»_**

**8**

**El festival de las estrellas**

El débil aroma que anunciaba una pronta tormenta se coló en la habitación a través de una ventana apenas abierta, mezclándose dulcemente con el fragante olor del incienso. Allí, sentado en el centro, frente a una mesa baja de una curiosa tonalidad cobriza, donde un pequeño cuenco de dulces japoneses parecía darle silenciosos ánimos, Victor aguardaba incómodo por el regreso de Hiroko. A su lado, Vicchan se había acurrucado y aunque dormitaba, de vez en cuando gimoteaba en dirección hacia al altar, donde la imagen de un joven japonés que apenas parecía rozar la mayoría de edad, permanecía inalterable al paso del tiempo.

Al principio, Victor había querido escapar de esa habitación, pero aquella la fotografía le abstrajo, deteniéndolo. De soslayo, casi con un inexplicable temor naciendo desde su estómago, el ruso examinó aquel rostro juvenil de oscuros cabellos y la mirada café, vibrante de emoción; parecía que aquella fotografía había capturado un momento de su vida muy importante. Y al final de aquella encantadora composición, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, la sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de Yuuri era tímida, al igual que el delicado abrazo con el que sostenía al pequeño caniche que también aparecía.

_¿En verdad era él a quien Yuri tanto buscaba? ¿Esa persona cuya vida se había detenido en su adolescencia para siempre era quien, en palabras del joven ruso, consiguió robarle su corazón? ¿Él era... Yuuri Katsuki?_

—Yuuri… —pronunció débilmente, llamando así la atención del pequeño caniche, quien levantó una de sus orejas al oír el nombre de su amo. Conmovido por la acción, Victor deslizó su mano hacia la cabecita del perro, rascando detrás de sus orejas, porque era el sitio favorito de _Makkachin_, a quien repentinamente se encontró echando de menos. Y, siendo su caniche tan cariñoso como era, no pudo evitar preguntarse si su versión pequeña, a la que ahora mimaba, pasaba muchas de sus horas en esa habitación, recostado, sabiendo que allí era el lugar donde su dueño era recordado—. ¿Cómo te llamaron, _mini-Makka_? ¡Ah, cierto! _Vicchan_. ¿Él, como yo con_ Makkachin_, también inventó ese nombre para ti,_ Vicchan_?

—En realidad, su nombre es _Victor_. —La puerta corrediza se deslizó hacia un lado, dejando entrar esas palabras. Hiroko, que traía entre sus manos una bandeja lista para servir té y un libro, bajó uno de sus brazos, caminó hasta el extremo contrario de la mesa donde Victor se encontraba y se sentó enfrente, sonriéndole. Sus palabras eran lentas, cuidadosas y procuraba articularlas correctamente, y él, que creció toda su vida rodeado por diferentes patinadores cuyo inglés era modificado por sus fuertes acentos, comprendió que esa era la manera en la que Hiroko buscaba darse a entender—, pero Yuuri hablaba tanto de ti, Victor, que todos nos confundíamos. Ahora es _Vicchan_ por eso.

Tomando entre sus manos una pequeña tetera, Hiroko pacientemente comenzó a servir el té. Todo en ella, en sus movimientos y en la suavidad de su mirada, su pequeña sonrisa que parecía nunca desaparecer, te hacía pensar que era el lugar perfecto en el cual refugiarte cuando todas tus fuerzas se habían acabado. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, Victor más se preguntaba si Yuuri alguna vez fue (¿habría sido con él?) igual de cálido que ella.

_¿Yuuri habría logrado derretir ese hielo que un buen día congeló todas sus emociones?_

—Yuuri siempre fue un niño muy tímido —dijo Hiroko, ocasionando que Victor diera un ligero respingo. No imaginaba cómo resultaba tan fácil para ella deducir algo, incluso mientras deslizaba una taza de té hacia él. Parecía divertirle sus expresiones, así que Victor terminó sintiéndose la persona más torpe del mundo, incluso cuando Hiroko giró su rostro hacia la fotografía y continuó hablando con calma—: No era bueno relacionándose con otros niños y a menudo prefería pasar las tardes en casa ayudando que afuera, jugando. Yo confiaba que, con el tiempo, él lograría abrir su personalidad poco a poco. Entonces, lo que a mí en verdad me preocupaba era que Yuuri no pudiera conocer algo que le gustara mucho. Algo que le hiciera esforzarse e incluso algo por cual pudiera hacer un berrinche. Algo que pudiera amar, incluso siendo tan pequeño.

Hiroko se movió una vez más, aunque ahora colocando sobre la mesa el libro con el que había llegado y que en realidad se trataba de un álbum fotográfico. Sus dedos rechonchos acariciaron con ternura la cubierta y una fuerte añoranza se desprendió de su voz cuando, al abrirlo, las imágenes de Yuuri lo mostraban en diferentes facetas de su vida: desde que era un bebé hasta que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un pequeño niño.

—Míralo. Este fue el primer día de Mari en ballet. La acompañamos porque estaba nerviosa, pero, al final del día, era Yuuri el verdadero emocionado. El ballet lo había cautivado.

Victor buscó la fotografía señalada. Yuuri en ese entonces tenía el rostro redondo y no usaba lentes. Parecía más incómodo frente a la cámara, pero la emoción que emanaba era casi palpable. En verdad lucía diferente. No era como las anteriores fotografías, que parecían haberse limitado a capturar la esencia de un niño que crecía, sino que su mirada se asemejaba más a la que había en el altar. De pronto, Victor entendió que ese había sido el momento en el que la vida de Yuuri había cambiado y que Hiroko le estaba entregando dulcemente algo más que simples palabras y una historia pasada: le estaba dando la razón de ser de la vida de su hijo. De Yuuri.

Ella cambió la página. Ahora las imágenes eran sobre un pequeño Yuuri practicando ballet, siendo ayudado por una atractiva mujer castaña, que sin duda alguna debía ser su mentora, por esa delicada complexión tan propia de las bailarinas, llena de elegancia y de fortaleza.

—Minako-_senpai_ lo educó. Llegó un momento en el que Yuuri pasaba más tiempo en su estudio de ballet que en casa. Pensé que había encontrar finalmente algo que podía llenarlo y al mismo tiempo animarlo a relacionarse con el mundo.

—Pero eso no fue todo, ¿verdad? —adivinó Victor, sin apartar la vista de las fotografías. En verdad podía notar el gran cambio que había en la mirada de Yuuri; no sólo porque era más decidida, sino porque reflejaba una fuerte personalidad que hasta ese momento el niño tímido se había negado a dejar salir—. Hubo algo… más.

Victor jamás comprendió por qué pronunciar aquella última palabra le dolió tanto, pero lo cierto es que su corazón palpitó intranquilo, no sólo por la nostalgia que desprendía cada palabra de Hiroko, sino por la terrible certeza de que la vida había perdido uno de sus colores ahora que Yuuri ya no estaba allí, para ellos.

—Minako-_senpai_ lo animó a practicar el patinaje artístico. Es difícil explicarlo, pero creo que tú lo podrás entender: Yuuri amó al hielo de inmediato. —Hiroko levantó su rostro y, cuando sus tristes miradas se encontraron, Victor supo que estaba a punto de escuchar la parte de su vida que se había perdido en algún lugar inexplicable, entre las casualidades que nunca lo fueron y la seguridad de que nada era para siempre—. Y fue cuando tú apareciste.

Hiroko pausó un momento su relato para beber el té que Victor hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado. El silencio en el que repentinamente se sumergieron fue interrumpido con las primeras gotas que dieron paso a una intensa lluvia que consiguió bajar la temperatura del ambiente. Al animarse a cambiar la página, Victor se sorprendió al descubrir cómo ese pequeño niño empezaba a entrar a la adolescencia con una expresión más decidida. No era sólo un cambio físico o emocional. Yuuri lucía tan diferente en sus expresiones, en sus sonrisas y en sus miradas en cada una de las fotografías que eran tomadas cuando estaba con unos patines y sobre una pista de hielo, que era difícil creer que se trataba de la misma persona.

—Yuko-chan fue su primera compañera de pista con la que pudo relacionarse y pronto se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Ella, también, fue quien te presentó con Yuuri. Estaba tan agradecida… —Victor quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Mientras más escuchaba esa historia, veía las fotografías y entendía todo lo que había llevado a Yuuri hacia el hielo, más se preguntaba por el momento en el que sus caminos se separaron por completo—. Tú siendo ya un adolescente ganaste el oro. El patinador que obtuvo la puntuación más alta de la historia en el mundial junior. —Hiroko pausó un momento para reír suavemente y añadir—: Lo sé porque Yuuri no dejaba de repetirlo, de hablar de ti. De tus logros. De lo mucho que le gustabas.

De manera inevitable, Victor recordó su juventud. Su versión adolescente de ese entonces veía al patinaje artístico como aquello que más amaba; en su vida no había tiempo para nada ni nadie más. No había soledad, ni vacío ni vidas que no recordaba. Todo lo que había era talento, el interminable sonido de los aplausos, récords mundiales superados y un futuro lleno de éxito. En ese entonces no sabía que hacía falta alguien en su vida. No estaba Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? ¿Cómo saber que mientras él era grabado por las cámaras al realizar un nuevo salto, al otro lado del mundo había alguien tratando de alcanzarlo? De haberlo sabido, él habría caminado más despacio…

—Yuuri pronto comenzó a participar en las competencias de patinaje. Se dedicó años a ello. Pero para él era fácil ponerse nervioso y ansioso antes de una competencia. Había ocasiones en las que todo salía mal y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar en mi regazo. Temía no poder alcanzarte.

Hiroko negó con la cabeza y emitió un profundo suspiro. Al parecer, las palabras iban haciéndose más difíciles y pesadas a medida que las pronunciaba. Tanto para ella como para él.

—Aun así, logró ser un patinador artístico. Su carrera estaba comenzando. Había florecido un poco tarde. —Como si quisiera ejemplificar sus palabras, Hiroko señaló otra fotografía. Los años habían pasado y ahora frente a Victor se encontraba una imagen adolescente de Yuuri. Una muy parecida a la que había en el altar—. Yuuri tenía diecisiete años cuando todo ocurrió. Victor nunca conoció a Yuuri, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo en una competencia… fue en marzo del 2011, durante el Campeonato Mundial del Patinaje Artístico.

Victor frunció su ceño, tratando de que su memoria trajera recuerdos del año señalado. Aquel año, el Campeonato Mundial se había llevado a cabo en Rusia y el oro se quedó en casa. Sin embargo, la sede había sido improvisada. Rusia en realidad no esperaba recibir al Campeonato, por lo que tuvo que retrasarse un mes. Normalmente, como bien había dicho Hiroko, se celebraba en marzo, pero ese año fue hasta finales de abril y principios de mayo. ¿Por qué habían cambiado la sede a Rusia? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué pasó en marzo de aquel año?

_Entonces, recordó._

Marzo del 2011. Victor Nikiforov comenzaba a escribir su leyenda. La sede del Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje Artístico era en Tokio, Japón. Sin embargo, doce días antes de que diera inicio, un terrible terremoto, el más fuerte en la historia del país según dijeron después, seguido por un tsunami, azotó Japón. Las noticias mundiales cubrieron los hechos. Las personas de todo el mundo miraban incrédulas las imágenes, los gritos, el horror, el llanto. Millones de lágrimas se derramaron… en Japón, más de quince mil personas murieron.

Entendió todo.

—Él… —dijo, y su voz fue apenas un murmullo entrecortado. Aun así, Hiroko logró escucharlo y asintió, con una expresión que le rompió el corazón.  
—Viajó dos semanas antes del Mundial, con algunos otros patinadores de distintas regiones. Habían organizado prácticas; todo tenía que ser perfecto y él podría verte, aunque no como competidor directo contra Victor, pero podría, sólo un poco… no podía decirle que no. —Hiroko cerró los ojos y sus siguientes palabras fueron arrancadas desde su corazón—. Nos dijeron que murió ahogado.

_Estando tan cerca de encontrarte, de dejar de verte a través de la distancia…_

_Now we're here, it's been so long._

_Two strangers in the bright lights._

Él no lo sabía. Él simplemente lo sentía. Pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle a esa amable mujer que desde hacía un tiempo su corazón se sentía incompleto. No se sentía capaz explicarle que deslizarse sobre el hielo ya había perdido su sentido, al igual que las competencias y el deseo de ganarlas o perderlas. Porque en algún punto, las cosas habían dejado de ser hermosas, apasionadas y brillantes. En algún punto de su vida, Victor no sabía en cuál exactamente, su amor hacia el patinaje artístico, había desaparecido.

—Vicchan… —Las cálidas manos de Hiroko lo sacaron de sus caóticos pensamientos. Antes de comprender qué ocurría, ella ya estaba limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y hacían temblar sus labios. De pronto, Victor se descubrió una vez más llorando por la pérdida de alguien que ni siquiera conocía mientras se dejaba envolver por los brazos la serena mujer que lo acurrucó tiernamente en su regazo. Se dejó consolar porque su llanto, sinsentido y silencioso, dejó al descubierto la herida de un alma solitaria que, de haber seguido correctamente su destino, habría sanado con la llegada de Yuuri a su vida. Sin embargo, ahora eso nunca pasaría. Esa herida continuaría sangrando toda su vida porque en el fondo, muy dentro de sí, sabía que ahora una parte de su vida nunca estaría completa.

—Ojalá lo hubiera conocido…

_Orihime lloró profundamente ante la pérdida de su verdadero amor._

_Orihime lloró tanto, tanto, que inclusive el corazón del cielo fue conmovido por su dolor._

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

_Oh, I hope you don't mind,_

_we can share my mood._

Su respiración, pesada y agitada, lo obligó a bajar la velocidad de una desesperada carrera que, desde un principio, no tenía sentido alguno. Todo lo que Yuri había hecho era seguir sus instintos que le ordenaron escapar cuando la realidad lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó paralizado por unos cuantos segundos. El caos de su mente sólo era capaz de gritarle que Yuuri estaba muerto, que todo eso, ese estúpido viaje, esa maldita realidad, todo eso… todo eso…

…era su culpa.

La muerte de Yuuri Katsuki era su culpa.

Yuuri estaba muerto por su culpa.

Yuuri… él…

Hubiera querido gritar hasta quedarse sin voz y golpear cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente hasta romperse las manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue sujetarse a la orilla de un barandal y buscar desesperadamente el oxígeno que sus pulmones tanto habían necesitado. Intentó tranquilizar esa desesperada sensación de ahogo y, con una patética y casi lamentable esperanza, miró hacia atrás: nadie lo seguía. Temblando, mordió su labio inferior mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Por supuesto que nadie lo seguía! El único lo suficientemente idiota para seguirlo cuando uno de sus berrinches le hacían recordar que era un adolescente era Yuuri. ¿Acaso no había sido así desde que sus caminos se cruzaron? Persiguiéndose cuando el otro necesitaba alejarse, forzándose a continuar. ¿Acaso no era siempre Yuuri quien corría tras él cuando Victor hacía una de sus estupideces? Yuuri era siempre quien corría a disculparse, le sonreía y también perdonaba sus errores. Yuuri había sido aquel que nunca lo había subestimado por ser un adolescente e inclusive le había pedido ayuda porque reconocía su capacidad. Nunca lo había mirado como un niño sino como el patinador que era. Incluso, y ridículamente, siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo…

Rápidamente, al sentir sus ojos arder, Yuri se frotó los ojos y continuó caminando sin dirección. Vio caer una gota que cambió el color de la acera, a la que siguieron muchas más, pero optó por no prestarles atención. Después de todo, ni siquiera se había percatado de la enorme cantidad de nubes grises que habían ensuciado el cielo. Todo lo que había en su mente en ese momento era la imagen de Yuuri, sus recuerdos que comenzaban a desvanecerse y la aterradora idea que iba tomando un desagradable gusto a realidad cuando empezó a comprender que ya no se trataba de tomar un avión, buscarlo por el mundo y obligarlo a volverse a enamorar de Victor. Ahora, no importaba lo que hiciera: Yuuri ya no estaba ahí para alcanzarlo.

Yuuri estaba...

Con una nueva punzada de dolor asfixiando sus emociones, Yuri volvió a acelerar sus pasos. Era estúpido, no sabía en qué dirección estaba corriendo y, cuando en su camino tropezaba con alguien, las personas le miraban con reproche por haber alterado unos segundos de su apasible vida. Para ellos, quizá sólo era un extranjero más que cometía una locura, incapaces de comprender que algo se había roto en su alma y nada ni nadie podría arreglarlo.

_Tal vez deberíamos curar nuestras heridas con polvo de oro._

Para el momento en el que Yuri se detuvo una vez más, sus pasos los habían llevado hasta el castillo de Hasetsu. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que antes, en la realidad en la que Yuuri continuaba vivo, había sido justamente ese lugar el que lo había empujado a viajar a Japón. Una fotografía cualquiera de un imponente castillo posteado en el Instagram de Victor fue suficiente para que Yuri tomara sus maletas y buscara al idiota que se había marchado de Rusia sin cumplir su promesa. Y de pronto, sin planearlo siquiera, Yurio había llegado y había sido acogido de inmediato por la familia y los amigos de Yuuri, volviéndose parte de ellos. Así de absurdamente fácil esas personas habían entrado a su vida…

Agotado y con una sonrisa temblorosa, Yuri miró a su alrededor. Desde donde estaba podía verse el mar, la hermosa ciudad de Hasetsu y la nostalgia de un lugar que se parecía mucho a San Petersburgo. Las gotas, que hasta ese momento no eran más que un diminuto recordatorio de las nubes de tormenta, pronto se volvieron en una cortina de lluvia que lo empapó completamente. Yuri rio pesadamente. No era justo. ¡Nada de eso era justo! ¿Acaso su condena por aquel absurdo deseo sería ser el único en recordar a Yuuri y aquella realidad alterna? ¡No quería! ¡Él también quería olvidarlo! No era justo que su corazón se estremeciera y que sus sentidos se ahogaran cada vez que aquel nombre se colaba hasta sus pensamientos. Si en verdad había muerto, ¡¿por qué no simplemente le permitían olvidarlo?! Si lo enterraba en lo más profundo de su corazón, si se negaba a pronunciar su nombre, si fingía con todas sus fuerzas que en realidad nunca se habían conocido, ¿podría dejar de sentirse de esa manera, con esa terrible incertidumbre, día tras día, en toda su maldita vida?

_Si fingía que Yuuri nunca había existido, ¿sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo?_

—¡YUURI!

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras finalmente las lágrimas se desbordaban de su alma. Todo ese tiempo se había negado a llorar porque había sido lo bastante ingenuo para pensar que encontraría una solución. Que la vida era algo que podía sostener entre sus manos y no como algo que estaba más allá de su control. Todo ese tiempo fingiendo ser un adulto, cuando en realidad no dejaba de ser un niño… un triste y solitario niño.

—Detente, por favor. Podrías lastimarte y enfermate.

Tardó unos segundos en levantar la vista y enfocarla. Tardó aún más en limpiar sus ojos y darse cuenta de que, de cuclillas frente a él, una hermosa y joven mujer sostenía un paraguas y lo miraba con preocupación. La conocía. En verdad la conocía. Ella era su amiga, la forma más fácil de encariñarse con alguien y la dulzura vuelta torpeza. No sólo era Yuuri. También estaba ella, la que había corrido tras él cuando perdió una competencia y le regaló una de sus sonrisas más hermosas. La que le mandaba fotografías y mensajes de texto, contándole sobre Yuuri. Su amiga y también la amiga de él.

—Eres… tú eres Yuri Plisetsky, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella y, por alguna razón, los labios de Yuri temblaron antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando.

—¡Lo siento, Yuko! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Y, aunque para ella era un completo desconocido, Yuko entendió de inmediato que Yuri necesitaba ayuda porque en ese momento estaba completamente destrozado.

_Las personas amables deberían vivir en un mundo mucho más amable, ¿no lo crees?_

* * *

**⁂⁂⁂**

—_Sí, está conmigo. Lo encontré en el castillo, cuando regresaba de la pista... ujum. Lo sé. Ahora está bien, pero de verdad me asusté mucho cuando lo vi en ese estado. Mjm. ¡Claro! Te esperamos. Gracias, Mari-chan._

De soslayo, Yuri miró en dirección hacia Yuko, quien en ese momento hablaba en voz baja por teléfono. La conversación era rápida y en japonés, pero consiguió distinguir el nombre de la persona con quien conversaba. Por supuesto, no podía culparla. No importaba quién fuera él o bajo qué circunstancias lo había encontrado: para Yuko, Yuri no dejaba de ser un desconocido. Además, todo había resultado demasiado confuso como para dejarse llevar. Inclusive, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos empapados y lo guiaba hasta su hogar, animándolo a tomar un baño, Yuri no dejaba de preguntarse si, para ella, la muerte de Yuuri había cambiado tan drásticamente su vida.

—Mari-chan vendrá a por ti —dijo finalmente, regresando a su lado y sentándose frente a él—. Está muy preocupada. ¿De verdad saliste corriendo de Yutopia? —preguntó y, sin pedir permiso, estiró sus manos para sujetar la pequeña toalla que aún cubría la cabeza de Yuri, ayudándole a secar su cabello—. Lamento que la ropa de Takeshi te quede tan grande, espero no sea una molestia. —Al ver que el adolescente no decía nada, ella se animó a decir—: ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas así? ¿O por qué estabas allí? Es decir, no sabía que conocías a la familia Katsuki. Tú eres…

Yuri desvió la mirada hacia la fila de juguetes que se reunían sobre una mesa desordenada. Las trillizas de Yuko no parecían estar en casa, así que ese ambiente se sentía inexplicablemente tranquilo.

—Pedí un deseo —dijo de pronto Yuri, con la cabeza agachada. La presencia de Yuko no sólo lo tranquilizaba, sino que le animaba a hablar sobre todo aquello que había estado destruyendo sus emociones—. Fue un estúpido deseo, maldita sea. Ni siquiera era en serio. ¡Y todo salió mal! No quería… esto. No quería que él…

Yuko ladeó el rostro. Era evidente que no entendía nada, pero le sonrió y alejó la toalla de su cabeza cuando murmuró:

—Hoy es el Festival de las Estrellas. No sé qué tipo de deseo es el que habrás pedido, pero… ¿sabías que, en Japón, hoy se celebra el Tanabata? —Y, al decirlo, señaló hacia la ventana, donde un diminuto bambú lucía lleno de tiras de papel de colores—. Pedimos deseos a….

—...a Orihime y Hikoboshi —dijo de repente Yuri, mirándola sorprendido—. Ellos se reencuentran cada año y conceden nuestros deseos.

—¡Sí! Y creo que, si existe un día donde podemos remendar nuestros errores, es este —dijo Yuko, entusiasmada, pero pronto su ánimo y su sonrisa se desvaneció al decir—: Aunque me temo que esta noche está lloviendo...

_Si llueve, Orihime y Hikoboshi no podrán encontrarse._

_Sería muy triste si lloviera toda la vida._

_Las hojas del bambú susurran, susurran..._

Mari también había cambiado. Yuri lo sabía porque, mientras caminaban de regreso a Yutopia, ella ya no lo miraba entusiasmada, ni parecía preocuparle su aspecto. No lucía como esa mujer de antaño y, asombrado, Yuri recordó que ella había sido la primera que le había dado aquel estúpido sobrenombre que nunca le había gustado: Yurio. Mari Katsuki fue quien, demasiado confundida con su nombre y el de su hermano, arbitrariamente lo señaló, llamándole de tal forma y con tanta seguridad, que inclusive toda la familia Katsuki y Victor le habían seguido el juego.

Realmente nunca le había gustado ese nombre. De hecho, le ponía de mal humor ser llamado así. Sin embargo, y a pesar de cuánto lo había intentado, nunca consiguió que el cerdo y el anciano lo dejaran de llamar así. Era extraño darse cuenta de las cosas pequeñas a las que se había acostumbrado y ahora lo echaba de menos.

_No sabía que inclusive las cosas que más le irritaban podían ser extrañadas de esa manera…_

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio. Mari, que en ese momento fumaba y sostenía el paraguas que protegía a ambos de la lluvia, le dedicó una mirada expresiva, que le hizo a Yuri añadir—: Su muerte… ¿cómo murió Yuuri?

Mari miró el cielo lleno de nubes. La desagradable lluvia y las luces de las casas que permanecían cerradas. Entonces, suspiró.

—Fue hace algunos años, cuando intentó alcanzar a Victor…

No fue una historia fácil.

Para ninguno de los dos.

En Yutopia, Hiroko los esperaba. Amable como ella sola, la mujer tenía lista la cena para él. Le dijo que Victor estaba esperándolo y le permitió preguntar sobre Yuuri, sin cuestionarlo ni juzgarlo. Hablaron sobre cómo había sido de niño y, cuando la noche comenzaba hacerse más profunda, fue cuando Yuri preguntó:

—¿Puedo escribir un deseo?

Hiroko lució sorprendida. Miró hacia la ventana, donde se podía escuchar las pesadas gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana. Aun así, ella asintió y extendió hacia Yuri una tira de papel de un bonito color azul, junto un marcador negro.

—Espero que Orihime y Hikoboshi puedan escucharte. ¿Sabes, Yuri? Vicchan también pidió un deseo. Sería muy lindo si ambos pudieran ser concedidos, ¿no crees?

Yuri sonrió. Una sonrisa suave, pequeña y hermosa. Esa sonrisa suya que siempre sorprendía a Yuuri, pero que era quien más la lograba colocar en sus labios.

—Sí.

Esa noche, Yuri regresó a la habitación donde el altar de Yuuri permanecía intacto. Allí, al parecer, alguien había improvisado una pequeña maceta con un bambú en su interior, porque no recordaba haberla visto antes. Además, sólo tenía una tira de papel y, de inmediato, Yuri reconoció la fea letra de Victor. Pausadamente, colgó su propia tira de papel en las delgadas ramas del bambú, miró la fotografía de Yuuri y cerró los ojos, suplicando por un deseo que en una noche de lluvia, esperaba ser escuchado, a pesar de que la leyenda contaba que los amantes separados no podrían encontrarse si el cielo continuaba llorando.

—Regresa… —pronunció en voz baja, siendo sus palabras una copia exacta de aquello que había escrito en la tira de papel—. _Por favor, regresa._

_«__Regresa._

_Por favor, regresa.__»_

_«__Déjame conocerte, una vez más.__»_

_I wish I knew you..._

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Primero, antes que nada: la mención al terremoto/tsunami que aconteció en Japón en marzo del 2011 es tratado en esta historia con muchísimo respeto. Mis pensamientos para todas las familias que perdieron a quienes más amaban en este trágico y lamentable suceso. De ninguna manera se pretende faltar al respeto a lo ocurrido con la mención en esta historia.

La muerte de Yuuri fue decidida desde la concepción básica de la historia. En un principio, se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera cuando era niño, cuando recién iniciaba en el patinaje, pero, para ser sincera, _sentía_ que debía ser de manera diferente. Al final, buscando razones, recordé este suceso. Luego, al investigar más a fondo, descubrí que efectivamente el Mundial de Patinaje Artístico se iba a realizar en Tokio en ese año, mas por lo ocurrido, la sede fue cambiada a Rusia. Digamos que todo terminó concordando para la base de esta historia.

También se pensó en que Yurio, cuando saliera corriendo, terminara en las cascadas a las que habían sido llevados en el anime. Al investigar, me di cuenta de que era una distancia demasiado lejana para un impulso (al menos una hora de viaje xD), y un día, navegando por maps para orientarme, terminé en el castillo de Hasetsu y admirando su hermosa vista. Fue ahí donde todo terminó.

Estos son pequeños detalles que quería aclarar sobre el capítulo de hoy, que espero hayan disfrutado. Es pausado y demasiado emocional, pero todas las intervenciones me parecieron justas y en el momento adecuado. Ojalá haya sido así para ustedes también.

¡Muchas gracias por su hermoso review a **Zryvanierkic**! ¡En verdad te lo agradezco mucho!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Les deseo una hermosa semana!**


End file.
